The Shinobi of the Crimson Moon
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto was abandoned at birth by his parents because of a prophecy that foretold the fate of the world. Watch Naruto face the world that lies ahead of him with his new family by his side along with a few new friends. Strong Naruto! Dark Naruto! Contains Uzumakicest.
1. True Uzumakis Stick Together

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone I have read so many Naruto fanfics and I am a fan of fanfics where Naruto is neglected by parents and then becomes powerful to teach them their place however in this fanfic its going to be a little different. Also in this fanfic Minato and Kushina will be older than canon when they had Naruto, they will be almost 30 years old in this story. Itachi will be around the age 13 since he's going to be the Namikaze sisters closest friend. Anyway enjoy the story**

 **"ROAAAAAAAAAAR"**

A loud roar echoed through the village as a huge fox with nine swishing tails. It's fur a dark bloodish red and its eyes, its powerful blood red pupils with black slits that can can stare deep into your soul glared down upon the mortals that were scampering and running. Its claws as sharp as any blade slashed and cut through buildings crushing any and all in its way.

"Its the Kyuubi! quickly warn the Hokage" one of the ninja screamed whilst running to the Hokage Tower.

The rest of the village had taken notice of the raging Biju approaching them as Shinobi were readying themselves for the onslaught. A small part of their forces were caring for the civilians and sending them to the shelters. Minato was no where to be found as the forces were gathering only for the Shinobi no Kami Hiruzen Saratobi to appear instead as he was flanked by the Yondaime's four eldest daughters who were jonin at the age of 12, Megami Uzumaki Namikaze, she had long blood red hair like her mother Kushina but had it in a ponytail. She wore her elite jonin outfits, the same with her other sisters. Himiko Uzumaki Namikaze, Elsa Uzumaki Namikaze, and finally Elaine Uzumaki Namikaze who were identical triplets. While Elsa and Elaine looked like their father with blonde hair and blue eyes, Himiko was a carbon copy of their mother. The four 12 year olds stood behind the third hokage as they awaited his orders.

"Sandaime-sama, Himiko-sama, Elsa-sama, Megami-sama, Elaine-sama, the gates have been destroyed and the Kyuubi has entered the village perimiter what are your orders?" A random chunin asked.

The youngest daughter Elaine took command, "Everyone under Jonin must pull back to the shelters we need to make sure that the civilians stay safe."

"The jonin and ANBU shall attack the beast and stall it which will give us time so we can seal it again" Megami spoke.

"Agreed" stated Hiruzen. "BOAR! go find Minato, the rest of you follow us"

"HAI!"

Hiruzen and the Namikaze quadruplets bit their thumbs and quickly summoned their beasts.

"Summoning Jutsu!" they all screamed.

Hiruzen summoned the monkey king Enma, Megami stood atop the head of a giant Wolf, Himiko stood atop a dragon, Elsa had a tiger, and Elaine had a unicorn.

 _ **"Megami-chan"**_ Moro the wolf boss said. _**"is that who I think it is"**_

"Yes Moro it is" Megami replied.

 _ **"So Kurama is attacking"**_ said Chen the dragon.

"Yes we need you guys to stall him which will give us time to seal him." Himiko stated.

Shiva the tiger boss grinned _**"its been a long time since I last fought Kyuubi and I have been aching for a rematch"**_ He got out his claws as he was acheing for a fight.

 _ **"Elaine-sama you know that I am a sentinent and pure being I can't kill, I can fight but I can't kill"** _Freya stated. Elaine understood her summons concerns.

"LET'S GO" The sisters shouted in unison.

They charged as the other shinobi jumped up to the roof tops and skidded towards the ninetails. Already almost half of the village fallen to the rampaging beast, corpses of villagers and ninjas littered the streets as they passed them. Moro was the first to strike as she clawed at one of the nine tails' eyes making it howl in pain.

 **"Argh! you filthy fleabag!"** Kyuubi roared as it slashed its claw across the wolf's chest as it drew blood.

Wincing from the pain of the slash Kyuubi's mighty tail knocked the wolf away making her crash through buildings. Chen was the next to strike as he wrapped his long body around the beast to restrain it.

 _ **"I got a good grip where is that father of yours Himiko"**_ Chen demanded as the Kyuubi struggled.

Kurama struggled as he bit and clawed at the dragon until the tiger Lin dugs her claws into the back of the fox making it howl.

"Fire Style: Great Firestorm" The Namikaze sisters shouted as they all launched blazes of fire at the same time causing the flames to form a Tsunami of raging fire as it roared itself to the fox.

"Pathetic" Kurama laughed and with a swish of a tail the wall disappeared. He then unleashed his massive chakra sending the summonings that were holding him away a few feet. He was about to form a Bijudama when suddenly the Uzumaki sealing chains rose from the ground and began to bind him.

 **"What? these chains? could it be? KUSHINA!"** the fox roared in anger.

"Not really little kit" Megami teased making the fox looked down upon her. "My sisters and I are the ones that summoned our mothers chains. Now sit there like a good boy so can we seal you up again."

 **"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THE MIGHTY KYUUBI LIKE A SNIVELLING LITTLE CHILD"** he snarled letting out a roar. **"AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SEALING ME! NO SEAL CAN HOLD ME!"**

Saratobi had Enma turn into the Adamantine staff as he had it enlarged and he struck the beast in the head. "Quickly I stunned it for a short minute use your strongest jutsus on it."

The shinobi nodded as they began to go through handsigns as they unleashed Fire style, Water style, Earth style, even Lightning style jutsus at the fox causing a little damage. Hiruzen was about to use his jutu when a flash of yellow appeared next to him. It was none other than Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato where have you been? dont you know that we are being attacked by the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen demanded. "Your daughters can barely hold on with their chakra chains."

The Yondaime chuckled "I was with my wife, she was having our children, I'm a father of three beautiful children." he said before getting serious. "until that masked man came in and ripped the fox out of my wife."

Elsa interuppted him, "Tou-chan as much as I want to hear the rest of your story we have more improtant matters at the moment!" she screamed as her chakra chains suddenly failed as one of the fox's massive paws got free and swung at the four Namikaze girls as they were swept away.

Minato gasped as Hiruzen quickly reminded him that the Kyuubi is almost close to the center of the village and that they only hope that we have now is to seal it. The Yondaime knew that there was only one seal powerful enough to hold the nine tails, the Reaper Death Seal.

"Your right Hiruzen-sama and I will be using the Reaper death seal to seal the nine tails into my children but i'll seperate the fox to ensure it can't break out." Minato said with a pained look on his face. "I can't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if I can't do the deed myself."

"Minato let me do the sealing" Hiruzen replied shocking Minato. "I have lived a long life and your still young. the village needs you now." he said with a smile. "The only thing I ask you is to keep your children safe and treat them all equal."

Minato could only nod as he flashed back to his wife who was with their children. With a heavy heart he told her that he was going to seal the nine tails into their children to save the village. As always Kushina forbade it as she didnt want her children to suffer the fate of being a jinchuuriki.

"Kushina chan I dont want to do this but I have no choice, the village will fall if I dont seal the fox away." Minato said sadly but firmly. "Please Kushina its for the best surely you understand."

Kushina was about to retort but sadly she herself couldn't help but agree. Konoha was her home and like any ninja she must put aside personal feelings for the safety of the village. She let out a little cry as she held the children to her husband. Minato could only look down upon the beautiful children that they made. Menma, the eldest of the three had their fathers spikey hair but Kushina's red hair, Mito was a spitting image of her mother in every detail, and finally Naruto the youngest was a perfect clone of Minato with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. The yondaime smiled sadly and hugged them close.

"Forgive me my children that I must make you become jinchuuriki but I promise you that I will always protect you. I will make sure that you have the happiest childhood you could ever want." Minato cried as he flashed back to the battlefield.

Hiruzen was going through the hand signs for the Earth Release: Mud swamp jutsu as the Kyuubi suddenly became stuck in the muddy depths restricting all of his movements. It looked to be trapped but even he shouldn't underestimate the nine tails. It would soon be a matter of time before it got free again, the sounds of cracks in the earth only added to his fear. He soon gasped as the nine tails rose his head to the sky and opened his mouth as it was gathering energy for a Bijudama.

'Damn it if that thing finishes its attack the village is done for' Hiruzen said grimly.

Suddenly a large poof of smoke appeared above the fox as Gambunta the toad boss landed on the fox preventing it from launching its attack.

 _ **"Not so fast furball"**_ Gambunta said smugly.

Now was the moment for Minato to begin the sealing as he was about to begin the handsigns when he was stopped by the third hokage.

"Minato I said I would do the sealing, remember I am an old man and its time for you to lead the young generation. now hand me the children and I will seal the nine tails into them." he said but Minato stopped him as he refused to let his predessor sacrifice himself if he couldnt do it himself. Minato sighed as he performed the hand signs as a fast rate. Finishing the last handsign he shouted. "Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin"

Suddenly the air got cold as the Shinigami appeared in all of her etheral glory. Her appearence was ghost like, her face hidden by a demon mask. She was dressed in whitish gray robes with a necklace in her left hand and a katana in her right hand. In front of her bound in ghostly whips was Minato's soul.

 **"Who dares summon me, the Shinigami, Queen of the dead, and Goddess of the afterlife."** the goddess demanded.

"Forgive me Shinigami-sama" Minato stated as he spoke to the goddess. "I wish to offer my soul as payment to seal the Yin and Yang chakra into Menma and Mito and the soul of the Kyuubi into my youngest son Naruto."

The Shinigami smirked **"very well mortal I will seal the beast within the three children"**

The goddess thrusted her hand into Minato's back as it reached through the man's frail body and towards the nine tails. Kurama gasped in fear as the ghostly hand made contact.

 **"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN NOOOO!"** The fox screamed as he was seperated and pulled into Menma, Mito, and Naruto respectfully.

The eight trigram seal appeared on the baby's bellies as the sealing was complete. However the Shinigami noticed something strange about Naruto as she saw future events and it brought a smile, a dark evil smile upon her face.

 **"You are the one Naruto, I can tell you are a special boy, and you can be the one that will save and change her for the better"** she smiled gazing down upon the sleeping blonde baby as she raised her arm up to the moon as an orb flew into her open palm. She then placed the orb within Naruto as Naruto's chakra color went from blue to white. **"Good luck little one I have sealed Kaguya-chan within you. I know you'll be the one to change her and save the world."**

The goddess then turned towards the Yondaime as she grinned a bit which frightened him. **"I won't be taking your soul mortal"**

"What?" Minato said shockingly. He couldn't believe that he was being spared.

 **"I'll get your soul one day and I am a very patient woman"** she laughed darkly making Minato shiver. **"But don't make me regret sparing your life"** she snarled as she vanished.

Minato sighed a sigh of relief as he picked up his children and flashed back to his wife. The village was saved thanks to the noble sacrifice of Minato Namikaze.

The following day of the attack Minato announced to the village of the noble sacrifice he performed to save the village. He announced that he killed the Kyuubi something that no one had accomplished of course that was lie but he wanted to ensure that his children remained safe from those who would see them as the Kyuubi reborn. He then announced to that he stripped Kyuubi of his power and sealed it within his two oldest children Menma and Mito and that they were the heroes of the village. The villagers chanted the two children's names praising them as their saviors. However it seems that no one not even Minato and Kushina took notice of Naruto who was back in the hospital as he was cosumed by the strange white chakra. Minato knew that his children was going to be happy and he was going to ensure that happened. However that wasn't to be as Jiraiya had arrived at his office that afternoon telling him about a prophecy that talked about his children.

 _ **A Child will be born from the mighty tree**_  
 _ **He will have powers of ancients long forgotten**_  
 _ **With power of the divine beast he will save the world**_  
 _ **or become its destruction if shrouded in darkness**_  
 _ **The child of prophecy will be our savior or our destruction**._

Upon hearing that Jiraiya told his student that he believed that it was Menma or Mito as they do hold the Nine tails chakra, along with the fact that the fox was a divine beast who powers were of ancient descent. It was then decided that they will leave the village to train their children to control the fox's power but it also meant that they had to leave their son Naruto behind. They called Hiruzen to his office and told him that he would take back his mantle of Hokage for a while. Hiruzen asked Minato why and the answer he recieved was not the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Minato you can't be serious about this?" exclaimed Hiruzen with wide eyes.

"I'm very serious Hiruzen" Minato responded seriously.

"But he's your son! you can't just dump him like he's a desposable toy" retorted Lord third.

"We aren't doing anything of the sort" replied Kushina harshly. She thought that the third Hokage would understand their reasons for doing this. "Menma and Mito need training in order to gain control of Kyuubi's chakra. We are going to take them to our estate in the Fire Capital we've already talked to the Fire Daiymo and he's already agreed."

"What about Naruto? are you just going to leave him here on his own?" asked Hiruzen refering to the young blonde that was with his older sisters outside of the office.

"We can't bring Naruto with us, its to dangerous for him to come with us" Minato said taking a step back from the former Hokage's glare.

"And how pray tell is his parents leaving him on his own not dangerous." Hiruzen growled.

"We-We have to put all of our attention on Menma and Mito because of their special chakra. Since Naruto has the soul of the Kyuubi, he won't need any special training" Kushina stated.

Megami who was holding her baby brother Naruto gasped in horror as did the other three sisters as they heard what their mother said. They couldn't believe that their parents were going to leave their adorable little baby brother in the village while they move to the capital. They wanted to barge in there and tear their parents a new one but chose not to so they let Lord Third handle it.

"Plus with Kumo and Iwa still angry at them since the previous war, they'll be gunning for Minato and Kushina whenever they can." said Jiraiya. "With Naruto in the village he will be protected and safe from any assassins they sent. Plus no one will know of his heritage."

 _'Like hell he will'_ Himiko thought to herself hugging her little brother who she took from Megami's arms. _'I know this village won't accept little Naruto chan since they fear what they don't understand.'_

Hiruzen unleashed so much KI that it was suffocating to Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. It distrubed Menma and Mito but it really affect Naruto for some strange reason.

"Where will he stay while your gone?" Lord Hiruzen demanded.

"Well we can't have him living with any of the clans as that would draw suspicion towards him and we'd prefer it if nobody but you, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru know about this." Minato stated.

"So it would be best that he stays in an orphange" Kushina said as she was sweating from Hiruzen's ki that was drilling holes through their faces.

 _'OH HELL NO!_ ' The Namikaze quadruplets said to themselves as they let out killer intent but it was masked over by the killer intent of the third hokage.

Naruto whined as he felt his elder sisters anger as he whimpered and started to cry. The sisters gasped as they realized that they were scaring their little Naruto.

"Oh Naruto Onee-chan is so sorry" Himiko cooed.

"Big sister is sorry" said Elsa and Elaine as they cuddled him.

"We were just a little mad at our parents we're sorry" said Megami.

All four sisters cuddled their baby brother close to them as they loved their little brother so much and they were going to make sure that nothing seperates them from their little bundle of joy.

"An orphanage!? you want your little boy to grow up in an orphange?" Hiruzen growled not liking this one bit.

"Its perfectly safe, it won't draw any suspicion and when you tell everyone that Naruto has the soul of the Kyuubi he will be declared a hero among the populance. We'll train Menma and Mito until they turn thirteen years old and then come back to be with Naruto." Minato said.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement with his student, "I'll drop in here and now to check up on Naruto" The toad sage couldn't stay in the village for long as he had to help Minato and Kushina train their children, who he believed were the children of prophecy. Tsunade was going with them as she was the children's personal doctor to ensure that they won't get injured anytime soon, she was after all their grandmother. That's right Tsunade had a one night stand with a man named Hans Namikaze and ended up pregnant with Minato. She cared for her son like any mother would and she was going to be there to take care of her grandchildren.

"You've truly become a fool Minato to think that this plan of yours will work. I should have made the better decision and declared Orochimaru the fourth hokage instead of you" Hiruzen said in distate.

Minato winced at those words as did the others as they never thought that they would hear those kind of words coming from Saratobi's mouth.

"Regardless of what you may think of us Hiruzen we won't change our minds we will take Menma and Mito to our estate in the Fire Capital and train them to control the Kyuubi's chakra and nothing you say will change our minds." Kushina said in a firm and stubborn tone.

Hiruzen stood up as he glared his darkest glare at the group which scared them a little, but the group stood their ground. The third Hokage glare was directed towards Kushina as the red head felt that immense killer intent increase.

"I can't believe that you Kushina would abandon one child for the other. This clearly shows me that you are play favorites with your three children." Hiruzen sneered.

Kushina growled "I am not playing favorites you old monkey." she ranted.

"Yes you are Kushina, this however also proves one thing" he growled.

"Really? and what does it prove Hiruzen." Kushina replied.

"YOUR NO UZUMAKI!" he shouted shocking them especially Kushina. "A TRUE UZUMAKI DOES NOT ABANDON FAMILY FOR ANY REASON ESPECIALLY FOR SOME PROPHECY TOLD BY AN OLD TOAD. A TRUE UZUMAKI STANDS BY THEIR FAMILY, THEIR WHOLE FAMILY. AND BECAUSE YOU ARE CHOOSING TO FAVOR MENMA AND MITO OVER NARUTO THIS SHOWS AND PROVES YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FRAUD!" he roared as he stopped to catch his breath.

Kushina stood there for a minute and was about to retort when Hiruzen interuppted her again.

"Get out all of you, at this moment you have all lost my respect especially you Kushina I thought that after what Mito taught you about family you would take those to heart but clearly you care more about the prophecy then your own son." Hiruzen stated before calling his ANBU. "WEASEL!"

"You called Lord Third" Weasel said bowing to him.

"Itachi please escort this bunch from my office I can't stand the sight of them. Also take them to the edge of the village gate as they are leaving for the fire capital" Hiruzen sneered.

"Hai!" Itachi shouted as he escorted Minato and his group out of the office.

Itachi was stopped by Megami who asked Itachi to put their parents and the sanin under a genjutsu that will make them forget about them as they were going to stay in the village to care for Naruto. Itachi nodded and used his sharingan to make Minato and his group forget about his eldest daughters as they were escorted to the village gate. Hiruzen sighed as he watched from the window as the Namikazes and the Sanin left.

Megami and his sisters barged into the office with Naruto in Elsa's arms. They clearly were angry about what their parents have done. Megami and Himiko were the most upset because they held to their hearts the code of the Uzumaki, Never Abandon Blood. But the parents, the very parents that taught them the code of the Uzumaki were breaking it all because of some stupid prophecy. Hiruzen gasped in shock, he thought the girls left with their parents.

"They left...they actually left and abandoned Naruto here" Elsa growled as her raging blonde hair was split into nine strands.

Hiruzen sighed as he sat down in the Hokage seat, "yes they left and they wanted him to live in a orphange."

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Elaine shouted. "OUR NARUTO IS NOT GOING TO LIVE IN A ORPHANGE HE WILL LIVE WITH US AND THATS THAT"

"Elaine is right" Himiko smiled. "Naruto is our baby, our bundle of joy and we'll take care of him since our parents refuse to do so."

Hiruzen chuckled "well I wish you could but remember you girls are 12 years old and I dont think you'll be able to take care of yourselves let alone a baby."

Megami smirked "um your talking to four 12 year olds that fought against the Kyuubi and survived."

"Not to mention we are elite Jonin" Elsa chuckled.

"You got me there" Hiruzen laughed. "But are you sure you can take care of him, what about your missions?"

Elsa smirked "we'll take turns going on some missions while one or two of us stay back to take care of him."

Hiruzen nodded as he understood after all the missions that they have recieved so far weren't that intense or dangerous and they didn't really take many ninja to complete it. Besides the girls were also known as the bloody angels of the leaf and that reputation alone frightened even him.

"Alright I'll place Naruto in your care since your the Namikaze heiress Megami." the third smiled.

"Screw the Namikaze!" Megami shouted no longer smiling.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen asked shocked at Megami's proclaimation. "Megami-chan what did you say?"

Megami slammed her hands on the desk as Hiruzen could see the look in her eyes that looked like her glare could kill you. "I will not associate myself with that bastard, especially not after what he pulled. He thinks that he can just abandon my little baby blonde and then come back in thirteen years and expect him to welcome him back ooooh I don't think so"

 _'Scary'_ Hiruzen said as he was sweating a little.

"Onee-chan is right Lord Third" growled Himiko who was sitting in a chair while rocking Naruto to sleep in her arms. "That bastard is no longer our father if he throws away our baby brother so easily."

"Which is why my sisters and I renounce the Namikaze name." Elsa growled shocking the third hokage.

"Girls you can't be serious" Hiruzen replied.

"I Megami of the Uzumaki Clan renounce the name Namikaze, I am now Megami Uzumaki" Megami declared.

"I Himiko of the Uzumaki Clan renounce the name Namikaze, I am now Himiko Uzumaki" Himiko stated.

"I Elsa of the Uzumaki Clan renounce the name Namikaze, I am now Elsa Uzumaki" Elsa smirked as she talked in baby talk to little Naruto.

"I Elaine of the Uzumaki Clan renounce the name Namikaze, I am now Elaine Uzumaki" Elaine shouted.

Hiruzen went wide eyed, his surrogate granddaughters had just renounced their father's clan name and declared themselves Uzumakis. But he couldn't help but be proud of their dedication and loyalty to their little brother.

"Well then I guess I can't change your minds now" Hiruzen sighed as he took out a sheet of parchment. It was a form that will allow them to start the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. "This form is a permission form to start the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha since you renounced the name Namikaze and once you signed it it will be final and permanent. Not even your parents will be able to change it. Plus since your the oldest Megami you'll become the Uzumaki Clan head."

The girls read it and happily signed it as it meant that they were now forever together as a family. It will be tough but they were going to try after all they were Uzumakis and Uzumakis always look after eachother. They thanked the old man with a couple of hugs.

"Thank you Jiji this means a lot to us" Megami smiled.

"Of course Megami-chan" Hiruzen smiled back but then frowned. "Looks its time for me to announce Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki to the village"

"No you won't" the sisters shouted. "you will not tell anyone about Naruto's jinchuuriki status that way Naruto will be able to live a happy and safe life here in the village."

Hiruzen thought about this for a while but decided not to tell the village. He owed it to the child to give him a normal childhood and that was exactly what he was going to give him. "alright I won't tell them, Naruto deserves to live a happy childhood without anyone knowing that he holds the nine tails but please promise me that you'll tell him of his burden when he's old enough."

The sisters nodded as the third Hokage called Kakashi in and asked him to escort them to the Uzumaki compound. Kakashi bowed and then led the now new Uzumaki clan members to the Uzumaki compound that was behind the Hokage Monument. This was the beginning of the new Uzumaki Clan and a family that will always stick together.

 **There you go everyone hope you liked it. Please review lol enjoy the story**.


	2. Never Anger The Goddess of Death

It's been a few days since the attack of the Kyuubi, many of the Shinobi and civilians that suffered the traumatic experience of the attack were slowly trying to move forward. They suffered many casualties and losses including loved ones. Reconstruction of the village was underway as the reparations of the Northern and eastern district sector of the village that suffered the most damage was almost complete. Everyone moved on and licked the wounds except for a few people, Kakashi Hatake, Minato's only surviving student, and Hiruzen Saratobi, Minato's predessor.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja who copied over a thousand jutsus, a man who many called a hard core strong hearted ninja was now drinking his anger in Sake at the local bar. The man couldn't let go of the hate he felt when he discovered that his own sensei Minato Namikaze was abandoning his youngest son for his jinchuuriki children. Not only that but Kushina who always spoke proudly on how family is important and always sticks together would suddenly abandon her child for a prophecy, i mean she's an Uzumaki for crying out loud. It made him sick to his stomach, and don't even get him started on the Sanin. But he was happy that Orochimaru didn't go with them at least the snake had brains and a heart. Then came Naruto's older sisters, who were a god send in his eyes, they were the true Uzumakis because they knew the true meaning of family.

Hiruzen was in the same situation as Kakashi only he was stuck doing what all Kage fear the most PAPERWORK. That's right paperwork, a kage's worst nightmare. Two days after the attack he's gone through pile after pile after pile.

 _'Curse you Minato you leave the village but you don't give me the secret to defeat paperwork'_ he groaned as he scanned through the papers.

Many of the papers were from the civilian council that demanded lots of money to repair their homes and businesses that were destroyed in the attack. Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back into his chair and smoked his pipe, the civilian council had been a pain in ass ever since he took the mantle of Hokage. He still couldn't believe his sensei Hashirama gave them a say in shinobi affairs, which was a mistake as the civilians grew arrogant and began to abuse their authority. But he was able to set things straight even they still have a say thanks to Danza and his old teammates.

 _'I'm getting to old for this'_ the professor said smoking his pipe as he went over the reports of the damage. "BEAR" he yelled bear masked ANBU knelt before him.

"Hai Sandaime-sama" the ANBU stated.

"Give me the full situation report, the number of casualties of both civilians and Shinobi." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hokage-sama shinobi casualties have estimated to 3,000 shinobi along with 150 ANBU dead and the number is still rising. We haven't cleared all of the debris of the Northern and Eastern sector so we aren't really sure. However the civilian casualties have reached to 1,500 dead and many in critical condition." BEAR finished.

"Very well thank you for the report BEAR you are dismissed, leave the report here on my desk and return to your duties." Hiruzen commanded.

"With your leave Hokage-sama" said BEAR as he flickered away.

 _'Argh! Just when I'm finally ready to retire Kami herself decides to fuck it up and now I have to deal with more paperwork"_ he groaned as rubbed his temples. _"Why does Kami hates me?"_

 **Uzumaki Compound: Hokage's Monument**

"Your my cute adorable little angel" Elsa cooed as Naruto reached up and touched her cheek with his little hands.

Elsa cradled him in her arms as her other sisters were complaining about her hogging him to herself. The little blonde giggled as she gently rubbed his whisker marks. Oooh he was so adorable in their eyes. Not wanting Elsa hogging the little jinchuuriki all to herself Megami and the others gathered around as they cooed at him and tickled him. Naruto opened his eyes to look at his sisters as he grabbed hold of Elaine's hair as he tugged a little.

"Wow what a strong little guy" Elaine complimented as Naruto let out a little yawn.

"Awwwww our little blonde is tired let's get him to bed" Himiko replied taking him from her sister as she placed him in his crib.

Upon laying him in his crib she placed a stuffed plush crow next him as Naruto cuddled up to it. The crow plush was a present from Itachi as he thought the boy would like it, after all he was the boy's adopted uncle. Naruto was then tucked in as each of his sisters gave him a kiss goodnight. They quietly closed the door and headed downstairs.

The girls rested in the living room with smiles upon their faces, they were finally big sisters of a wonderful baby. They never thought their lives would become so perfect. They wouldn't be surprised if he called one of them Kaa-san which would be Megami since she was the oldest. They were also discussing what to teach him when he gets older so he would become a strong shinobi even stronger that Minato and Kushina. Ooooh those names of their former parents put a sour taste in their mouths, they couldn't bear the thought of seeing them again after what they did. But they couldn't worry about that now, they had a little brother to raise but like the Third Hokage said it will be hard for them.

"I can't wait to teach Naru chan how to unlock his chakra" squealed Elsa. "I can then teach him water walking and tree climbing"

"Yeah but I'm going to teach him how to use kunai and shuriken after all no one does it badass like me" boasted Himiko.

Elaine chuckled at her sisters bickering, "yeah yeah but I'm going to teach him how to use the Adamant Chakra Chains, out of all of you I have mastery over the chains"

"Alright girls that's enough" said Megami laughing. "We'll all have a chance to teach Naruto everything we can before he starts the academy. After all we must ensure that he has a happy childhood before he goes out into the dangerous world of Shinobi.

A couple of hours have passed as the girls were doing their own thing, Elaine and Elsa were reading through books in the clan library, Megami was cooking Ramen in the kitchen as always, and Himiko was sewing. Things were going fine until they heard crying on the baby monitor, the girls heard it as they wondered who was going to check on Naruto. After five minutes there was no more crying on the monitor. Fear was showing on their faces as the overprotective sisters dropped what they were doing and rushed towards Naruto's room. Quickly rushing into the room their fear was put to rest at the sight of what they saw. There sitting in the rocking chair near the crib was Itachi who was rocking Naruto slowly in his arms. Naruto was resting softly with his thumb is his mouth.

 _'When did Itachi neesan get here?'_ the girls thought to themselves.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? Megami asked.

Itachi smiled, "well I was on my patrol of the village when I heard Naruto crying from outside of the house. I saw the window was open and decided to see what was up. I checked to see what was wrong when I could see that he was feeling anxious. Imagine by surprise when I picked him up he calmed down instantly in my arms." He looked down at Naruto sleeping in his arms, he looked so peaceful and Itachi felt a strong bond to the young boy a bond that made Itachi feel a fierce determination to always protect him. Everything seemed perfect for the family, however in a place far beyond the realm of human beings a certain goddess wasn't very happy.

 **Kami's Domain**

Shinigami roared as she shoved her stack of paperwork off her desk and then threw the desk into the wall breaking it in half. She was really pissed and I mean pissed and that rarely ever happens. The reason being for her anger was a certain blonde haired human that she spared.

 **"THAT BASTARD!"** she screamed punching a hole in the wall. **"I being the generous goddess spared that blonde haired monkey's life after sealing the Nine tails into his children and he goes and abandons his youngest like he doesnt matter because he doesn't hold the fox's chakra ooooh by the gods I'll kill him!"**

The Shinigami sat down on her chair as she rubbed her head. Mortals were always so defiant when the gods grant them certain privileges like power, or knowledge, or sometimes rarely eternal life. She never really believed in human kind that her sister Kami made. To her they were flesh bags or her little playthings until a certain baby blonde seemed to worm his way into her cold and stone heart. The boy was special but she couldn't understand why, but she didn't dwell on it. Right now she had to think of a way to get revenge on Minato Namikaze.

 **"Having a migraine again sister?"** Kami asked entering her office well her destroyed office. **"Is Yami up to her old tricks again by using you for some of her new punishment techniques like always"** she chuckled as she placed a cup of jasmine tea next to her.

Shinigami sighed at her sister, **"No its not Yami this time, it's that blonde bastard of Konoha"** she then took hold of her cup of tea and took a few sips. The warm taste of Jasmine tea seemed to calm her a little. **"as you know Kami I sealed the ninetails, my eldest son into Minato's three children"**

 **"Of course I remember Shinigami, you spared his life so he could raise his family"** Kami chuckled as she poured herself some tea and took a seat next to her death goddess sister.

 **"Most of his family"** Shinigami growled.

Kami turned her head towards her with wide eyes, **"what do you mean by most of his family? What aren't you telling me?"**

 **"THAT BASTARD AND HIS SLUT ABANDONED THEIR YOUNGEST SON IN FAVOR OF HIS SIBLINGS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA!"** she panted as she looked at her shocked sister.

Kami put her cup down as she was shocked out of her mind, her little sister was concerned about a human and not just any human a child. She thought this must be some of her tricks or a genjutsu as she did the hand signs to break the genjutsu only nothing happened.

 ** _'well well my little sister actually cares about a human I never thought I'd see the day'_** Kami thought to herself as she laughed.

The Shinigami noticed her sisters laughter and growled wondering why she was laughing at her. She then went wide eyed her sister must have found out that she was concerned about a certain human. She groaned knowing that she will never hear the end of this.

 **"Oh go ahead laugh it up but rest assured I'm going to make sure that Minato and Kushina regret this for the rest of their lives"** Shinigami said in a cold tone.

Kami smirked, **"really and how are you going to do that? Last time I checked we can't interfere with mortal affairs it's the law remember"**

 **"SCREW THE RULES KAMI"** the death goddess shouted shocking Kami. **"I OWE IT TO THAT POOR BOY AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE HAS PEOPLE THAT WILL RAISE HIM AND WILL ONE DAY MAKE NARUTO SO POWERFUL MINATO WILL BE BEGGING AT HIS FEET"** she laughed evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Kami face palmed at her sister, her sister wasn't always one for following rules. She was a rebel hell she wouldn't even listen to her most of the time. It's only when she threatened her would she fall into place, but now it seems that won't even work. However Kami couldn't help but want to see how this would play out, she wondered what she would do for this human child named Naruto Uzumaki.

 **"Ok sis say I let you do this how are you going to make this up to the boy?"** the celestial goddess asked.

The Shinigami gave Kami a smirk as the Celestial goddess knew right then and there what she had in mind. Kami couldn't believe that was even going to consider that, it was absolutely insane.

 **"Shini-chan please you can't possibly consider what I think your considering are you?"** Kami said shockingly.

The death goddess didn't reply instead she disappeared in a swirl of crying and screaming tormented souls as she left Kami's realm and descended down to the mortal world.

 **Uzumaki Clan compound**

The baby's room was quiet, like a mountain top where no outside sound could bother you. The small blonde child was rest as the suns warm rays of light shined through the window. It's beautiful warm rays shined bright upon the child except this light was much brighter, the only time it was ever this bright was only when Kami was visiting the earth. However instead of the light welcoming the arrival of Kami the celestial goddess of light it welcomed the arrival of Shinigami the celestial being of death of darkness.

The Shinigami appeared next to the crib where Naruto was resting. Gazing upon the child who's first moments of life she destroyed due to her choice of sparing Minato, she rested her hand on the boy's soft cheek as a smile appeared on her face. Naruto cooed and yawned as he took hold of her cold hand and hugged it close him. He wasn't even afraid or feeling anything and this shocked the death goddess but at the same time it calmed her.

 **"Little one I'm sorry for what you had to go through at the beginning of your life but I swear to you that I will not let you suffer through the pain of not having parents. You may have your sisters but even I agree that they are to young to take care of you. They may be Uzumakis and they are known to care for family no matter what, but even they need help sometimes."** Shini smiled as she placed her hand upon the seal on his stomach and entered the baby's undeveloped mindscape as she walked it's many pathways to locate her son Kyuubi and her Moon Goddess sister Kaguya.

 **Baby Naruto's Mindscape**

Pathways and corners was all the Shinigami could see, but what would you expect from the mindscape of a newborn child. The child's mindscape was like a sewer based on how there were pipes on the walls and water on the floor. Lady Shinigami thought that was disgusting and thought of using her powers to change the mindscape to something more appropriate like a forest or something. However that idea was quickly dismissed as she was worried about what effect her powers would cause to the young blonde's undeveloped mind so she decided against it. The death goddess continued on her journey through the mindscape only to find herself hopelessly lost.

 _ **"Urgh! How can it be so hard to find a 700 foot fox and a moon celestial being in a child's undeveloped psych"**_ Shinigami thought to herself.

While our death goddess was stuck wandering the mindscape deep within the shadows of the darkest confines of the child's mind was a large cage made of solid chakra seal which was fueled by the energy of the seal upon its gates. The seal was a eight trigram seal complete with a Yin yang matrix within its center. The matrix was placed to seperate the child's mind from that of the fox. It was Yondaime's greatest work but also his greatest failure. The seal was designed to confine the soul of the beast but it wasn't designed to prevent it from gathering it's chakra that's spread around the village. Even after he was sealed lots of shrouds of its red chakra still spread among the village making it easier for the fox to absorb it from anywhere even if he's confined. What the Yondaime didn't realize was that without the soul the fox's chakra couldn't be controlled for the soul was the medium that kept it's malicious energy in check. Minato Namikaze the great Yondaime Hokage unknowingly endangered the well being of his own children, which means in a few short years the chakra within Menma and Mito would return to the fox. It would take some time but the fox is a very patient being.

Behind the gate was a 700 foot dark red furred fox with nine swishing tails, it was the Kyuubi no Yoko a beast so powerful he can level mountains and cause tsunamis with one swish of his tails. The beast that caused the death of so many people in Konoha when it attacked the village and killed so many people. A beast that was greatly feared through out history where many feared to even speak his name. But here he is now a prisoner within a small human baby, a fate that he himself would find greatly insulting and humiliating.

Along side the fox was a woman of absolute beauty with long flowing white hair as white as the purest snow that reached down to the ground. Her eyes were as pale as a Hyuugas and her skin was as milky and smooth as the softest fur. She wore a long kimono with many tomoes stitched on it, it was more of a mix of a standard and Royal kimono put together. She also had two long horns that sprouted from her head almost like rabbit ears. This celestial beauty was none other than the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Ootsutsuki the divine goddess that came from the heavens and ate from the divine tree gaining the power of chakra. She ended wars and brought an everlasting peace she was loved but also feared by all.

She was sitting in the corner of the cage watching as the fox was smashing himself against the bars of the seal. He had been at it for a few days now and it was starting to agitate her. The furball was getting on her nerves even though the fox never paid much attention to her.

 _'Stuffy grumpy fox he's been at that for a few days now you'd think he'd be smart enough to realize by now that there was no way out'_ Kaguya stated as she went back to meditating.

 **"Argh damn it all, I can't believe I'm sealed again. I've been this village's guardian since its founding and this is how they treat me"** Kyuubi grumbled as he backed away from the gate and laid down.

What the fox said was true he was great friends with Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Madara was the only Uchiha that he actually liked since he was the only Uchiha to treat him like a friend and not a monster. Hashirama was another matter, he was known for seeing the good in others even if you were a tailed beast. Tobirama Senju was a whole another matter all together as he like his father didn't trust a tailed beast and fought with him a few times. Long after the fued ended and the village hidden in the leaves was founded Madara asked Kyuubi their closest friend to be the great protector of the leaf. Of course the fox agreed as he protected the village and his people through the reign of the first Hokage. After Madara defected from the leaf he used the fox against Hashirama and ended up being sealed into Mito Senju nee Uzumaki. Mito treated him kindness like her husband and always tried to keep his spirits up. However during the reign of Tobirama the second Hokage made Kyuubi look like a monster in the eyes of the people must to the disgust of Mito. Unfortunately those fears continued even now.

"Kyuubi try calming yourself why don't you try sleeping or mediating" Kaguya chuckling as the fox took a spot next to her.

 **"Kurama there you are"** a voice called out.

Kurama and Kaguya turned to see a figure at the gates. Kurama instantly knew who it was after all who else wore a Oni demon mask. That's right the figure was Kurama's mother the Shinigami.

 **"Kaa-sama"** Kurama said quickly bowing his head to her.

 **"Kurama raise your head there is no need to bow, I'm here to make you a deal"** the death goddess said much to the shock of the fox and the moon goddess.

"A deal you say? Well that's a first" Kaguya snickered.

 **"Ah Kaguya a pleasure as always, I see your still as pompous and stubborn as ever"** Lady Shini responded.

 **"Mother not that I'm shocked but what are you doing here?"** Kurama asked wanting to know what brought his mother here.

The death goddess walked through the bars and placed her hand on her son's head and rubbed his head making him purr as his tails wagged.

 **"As I said Kurama chan I have a deal for you, now as you are aware I spared Minato's life to seal you into Naruto and your power into his siblings. Which was a mistake on my part. Now thanks to me Minato and Kushina abandoned their youngest for their Kyuubi powered siblings and for that I want to make them pay dearly."** Shinigami replied in a cold tone.

"THAT MORTAL DID WHAT?!" Kaguya screamed as she stood up. "THEY LEFT THEIR YOUNGEST CHILD FOR TAILED BEAST POWERED ONES I'LL MURDER THEM!"

Kurama and the Shinigami were shocked to see the moon goddess this angry. Sure she was angry before but this was a whole new level of anger.

 **"Get in line sister I get the first shot!"** Shinigami growled as she gritted her teeth but then she quickly recomposed herself. " **Now as I was saying I will set you and Kurama free."**

"What?!" Kyuubi and Kaguya shouted.

 **"That's right"** Shinigami laughed. **"Now listen here I'm going to set you free from this seal and once that done I want you to become Naruto and his sisters new parents. Because right now his older sisters have taken over the task of taking care of the little one but they are 12 years old and that's to young to be taking care of a baby. Plus I fear that once Minato and Kushina come back and Minato retakes the mantle of Hokage he can claim Naruto back by making him his heir to the Namikazes and I can't let that happen."**

Kaguya and Kurama looked at eachother, them taking care of children. Well Kaguya didn't have any objection after all she wanted to be a mother again after she was betrayed by Hamura and Hogoromo. Kyuubi on the other hand was a bit scared I mean sure he was good with kids but he never thought of being a parent. But somehow he felt like he owed Naruto for causing his family to leave him.

 **"Alright mother you got a deal I'll be the kits new father I owe it to him"** Kurama stated strongly.

"I'll do it too I want to be a mother again" replied Kaguya.

Lady Shinigami nodded with a smile, **"Glad you see things my way sochi"**

She snapped her finger as the seal unlocked itself and the gates creaked and slammed open. Kaguya and Kurama were shocked beyond relief they were free finally free. Not only that but far away in the fire country capital unknown to the Namikaze family the seals on Mito and Menma's bellies soon began to fade until there was nothing left. Kyuubi gapsed as he felt his chakra returning.

 **"My chakra its back but how is this possible."** Kurama asked.

The goddess of death laughed, **"you forget who made the seal sochi"** She then motioned them to follow her as she opened a portal to the child's bedroom. She then turned to her son and stopped him.

 **"Sochi hold on let me change something"** Lady Shini said as she changed the 700 foot fox into a 5ft and 8 inch tall human with long red hair and blue eyes. He wore a royal black kimono with fire flames in the stitching. **"There that's better let's go"** With that they left Naruto's Mindscape and into the real world once again.

 **Uzumaki Clan compound**

Megami was the first to sense a powerful chakra signature and one they knew oh so well. It was the chakra of the ninetails but that was impossible after all her former father sealed it within her siblings unless the seal broke. She quickly rushed outside and called her sisters and Itachi inside.

"Guys quickly the seal on Naruto broke the Kyuubi is free" Megami screamed.

Itachi and the girls gasped and quickly armed themselves as they rushed up to Naruto's room. Reaching the room Itachi kicked down the door with his katana in hand when he noticed a red haired man and a white haired woman near the crib as the white haired woman picked up the little blonde and gently rocked him.

"Unhand Naruto I don't know how you got in here but I warn you put him down this instant." Itachi demanded as the woman turned around to face them as he noticed her pale eyes with veins around it. _'Byakugan'_ Itachi gasped.

The red haired man stepped forward **"Easy Itachi we mean Naruto no harm we were brought here by Shinigami-sama"**

"The shinigami" Elaine responded with her blade still at her side.

They all wondered what the goddess of death had anything to do with this. If one of the three celestial sisters were involved then it couldn't be good especially if it's the death goddess.

 **"I think it's best if we let her explain"** Kurama said as he stood aside as the goddess herself made herself known.

Everyone in the room gasped in fear at the very being of death standing right in front of them.

 **"Hello mortals as I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here and why I've brought these two beings here. Well that's simple these two figures are my son Kyuubi and my sister in law Princess Kaguya as you mortals know her as the Rabbit Goddess."** Shini replied shocking them all.

"Kyuubi is your son?!" Everyone screamed making Kyuubi wince due to his sensitive hearing.

 **"Yes that's right and I've brought them here to become Naruto's new parents"** the goddess responded.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD WE ALLOW SUCH A THING?" Itachi growled.

Kaguya placed Naruto in Kurama's arms and stepped forward, "Kyuubi wants to make it up to the boy, you see Kyuubi was originally the Guardian of the village and he was loved by the people of the leaf until that bastard second Hokage made him out to be a monster"

She was greeted by screams of denial and uproar from Itachi but soon she unleashed so much KI it made them all wet their pants.

The Shinigami groaned, **"Shut up everyone and listen to me! Now look my son and my soon to be daughter in law will be taking care of you as he has sworn to love and protect you all."**

Kurama stepped forward and stood firm in front of the group, **"I don't care if you believe me or not I will love and cherished Naruto like the son I and Kaguya always wanted. I don't care if you don't believe me but rest assured I will always be there for you and Naruto wetter you like it or not!"** He yelled as he panted.

It didn't show but the Uzumaki sisters could see that he had the temper and fierce determination of an Uzumaki. Himiko could see that the fox truely meant what he said, so she decided that if Kyuubi wanted to do this then she should at least give him a chance. Elsa the youngest of the four sisters could also see that as she stepped forward.

"Alright Kyuubi I know I shouldn't trust you but from what you showed us you are true to your word. I will give you a chance" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Usually I hate you but I guess your not all that bad" smirked Megami.

"I always wanted a tailed beast for a dad" Elaine and Himiko said in unison.

Itachi groaned as he sheathed his katana he was hoping to skewer some fox hide but what the heck it's not things can go wrong. "Alright foxy I'll give you a chance as well but blow it and I'll be having a new fur coat."

Lady Shinigami was impressed at what she saw usually humans would just attack a tailed beast to dispose of it but these humans were different. **"Ok everyone now here's how things are going to work Kyuubi will go by the name Kurama, he's the son of myself and a male Uzumaki that I fell in love with."**

"that could work Shinigami Sama" said Kaguya. "But what about me? You expect me to go as myself"

The death goddess nodded in her direction as she told her that humans greatly respected her no matter what and with her as Naruto's new mother it will increase the boy's protection against Minato's enemy and Minato himself. Kaguya agreed with the plan even though she didn't want to expose herself that quickly but if it meant protecting Naruto and his sisters then she will do it. After who would dare harm the children of the Rabbit Goddess and The Kyuubi themselves, not to mention the grandchildren of the Shinigami and the grand nieces and nephew of Kami herself they would have a death wish if they even dared to try.

The Shinigami picked up Naruto and motioned the girls over, **"Girls what I am about to ask you will change your life forever, I want you to become the biological children of Kurama and Kaguya. Don't fear though you will still be Uzumakis thanks to my sochi's human body which holds Uzumaki blood and DNA mixed with mine. Plus you'll be Senjus as well thanks to Kaguya so what do you say you can back out if you wish I won't force you"**

She was shocked when the girls slit their own hands with a kunai and presented them to her. I guess what they say about Uzumakis are true, they truely do stick together. Taking the hands of Kaguya and Kurama she cut their palms as well as each girl took their palms making their blood and DNA mix. The sisters still kept their Uzumaki red hair but it was a little longer, and their skin became as flawless and soft like Kaguya. Not only that their eyes all became blue with white pupils. Soon it was Naruto turn as the Shinigami use a little power to alter his DNA and blood, he was still the same but he had dark blood red hair and he looked like Kaguya but without the horns.

 **"Looks like we're a family right now"** Kyuubi smiled as he gave Naruto to Kaguya.

The girls gathered around Kaguya and Kyuubi as the Shinigami took a picture and magically placed it in a large picture frame and hung it on the wall behind Naruto's crib.

 **"Now remember I want many many great grandchildren"** the goddess teased making them all blush like crazy.

"Ero-baachan" Elsa mumbled.

 **"I heard that"** Shinigami replied. **"Now then before I go I think it's time to crash a certain council meeting"**

 **Hokage Tower: Council Meeting**

Hiruzen stood before the door that led to the council meeting, he had been notified that everyone else had already arrived. But as he stood before it he couldn't help but feel a slight unsettled as if something big was going to conspire boy oh boy was he in for a surprise. He could already here soft chatter and discussions going on. Praying to the gods that were listening he pushed opened the door and swept into the room. Lord Third took his seat at the head of the table and then surveyed the council. The council was split into three parts, the Shinobi council which consisted of the clan heads of the Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Kurama, Uchiha, Saratobi, and the Nara clan minus the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze seats that were still empty. The civilian council that handles civilian and financial affairs like stocks and trades, and finally the elder council which consisted of the hokage's advisors Homura, Koharu, and finally the old war hawk Danzo.

"Order I call this meeting to order" shouted Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama where is Minato?" Hiashi asked.

"Following his battle with the Kyuubi Minato managed to defeat the beast with a SS Rank Fuinjutsu called the Shiki Fujin. With it he was able to summon the goddess of death herself and had sealed the ninetails away into his three children Menma, Mito, and Naruto Namikaze" the Hokage explained much to the shock of the council.

Danzo cleared his throat "may I suggest that handing the jinchuuriki over to me I can train them to control the power of the tailed beast. I will train them to be strong and loyal ninjas of the leaf."

Hiruzen groaned "as I have stated many times already Danzo the answer is no, besides Minato and Kushina left for the fire capital. Unfortunately they decided to only take Menma and Mito and leave Naruto behind."

"WHAT!" The clan heads screamed.

"Why would Minato especially Kushina leave their youngest pup and take their other pups with them it doesn't make sense" Tsume said coldly.

"I never thought my best friend could do such a thing" Hiashi shouted.

"Such a drag but I have to agree with them Hokage-sama it sounds to me that Minato preferred the kids with the foxes chakra am I right" Shikaku asked lazely.

 _'Leave it to a Nara to figure things out quickly'_ Hiruzen sweat dropped, "you hit the nail on the head Shikaku, Kushina stated that Menma and Mito needed to control the Kyuubi's chakra and that Naruto just wasn't that important."

The council was in an uproar at the complete disregard that their once beloved Yondaime and red hot halbareno had towards their youngest son. Questions were soon asked about what will happen to the boy. Saratobi replied that he thought if any of the clans would take him in. The first one to volunteer was Fugaku who secretly wanted a weapon to increase the power of the clan. Next was Hiashi who was ashamed of his former best friend and thought taking the boy in not for Minato or Kushina but to give the boy a caring loving home. Tsume wanted to take care of the child as she can relate to him since she herself comes from a clan that was once feared and demonized due to their wolf like features and powerful techniques. Tsume also was ashamed her blood sister Kushina would abandon one pup for the more powerful ones, she thought thr red head was an Uzumaki a clan that was known to put family above all else but clearly she was wrong. The shika-cho-ino trio couldn't take care of the child since they have their hands full with kids of their own plus with the fact that Nara men would complain as always, and clearly they didn't want Naruto to be lazy. The Yamanaka were out of the question since Yamanaka males were always busy with barely enough time to spend with their kids leaving it to their wives, and Naruto needs to have a father that dedicates their lives to both their jobs and their kids equally. Finally the Akimichis tend to overfeed their kids and I don't think they would want a fat Naruto. The Aburame was clearly out of the question since who would want bugs living in their bodies.

Hiruzen sighed as he silenced them with a small amount of KI, "Now that I have your attention I understand that you all wish to take care of the boy, unfortunately that won't be happening you see Minato's eldest daughters Megami, Himiko, Elsa, and Elaine are still here in the village. They chose to stay back to raise their brother themselves after finding out that heir parents were going to leave Naruto behind."

Koharu spoke up first, "Hiruzen those children are only 12 years old they aren't capable of raising a child"

"Not to mention the fact that they have duties to the villages and since they are elite Jonin that rivals even Kakashi Hatake they will constantly be out on missions" Homura said agreeing with Koharu.

"That is true Homura " Hiruzen agreed until he let out a huge smile. "However that changed when I enacted Village Law 285 section A Subsection 67"

The entire council went wide eyed, that section of the law was known as 'The Clan Revival Bylaw' it's happens when members of a deceased clan approaches and asks to revive their clan in the village but the only clans that were deceased or down to at least a few members were the Uzumaki and Senju clans. However since Minato was a Senju due to his mother being Tsunade and the clan now had ten members that left the Uzumaki Clan as the only clan that hasn't been revived yet since Kushina abandoned it to take on the name Namikaze.

"Hokage-sama you enacted the Clan Revival Bylaw" a civilian council member said.

"Yes I did" Hiruzen replied. "You see after Minato and Kushina left the girls entered my office and demanded that they take care of Naruto. At first I don't agree due other them being to young but somehow they managed to convince me. After I agreed the girls renounced their father's last name and declared themselves Uzumakis. Seeing there was no way to change their minds I had them sign the clan Revival bylaw form that would allow them to start and rebuild the Uzumaki Clan here in the village and since Megami Uzumaki was the first born she was automatically made the new clan head."

"But that only works when a male member of the once thought deceased clan comes forward to revive their clan" said Saki Haruno. "And from what I understand there are no male Uzumakis left besides Menma and Naruto and they are part of the Namikaze-Senju clan

 **"Oh that's where your wrong"** a voice called out.

The shinobi and civilians were shock as they wondered who was speaking. The clan heads were armed to defend themselves and ANBU came out of the shadows with the katanas at the ready.

"Who dares interrupt this council meeting?" Danzo shouted.

The doors slammed open as a cold feeling filled the room like all the happiness in the world was gone. The figure stood out from the shadows and she was sprouting a very pissed off look after being yelled at.

 **"I do you worthless mummified** **worm"** Lady Shinigami stated as she stepped into the light.

They could see that the figure was dressed in a Grey white kimono laced with beads and pouches. Upon her face was a demon Oni mask with a knife in its mouth. In each hand were prayer beads that people use when they pray and pay their respects to Kami and her sisters. Hiruzen went pale as he knew who this creature was.

"Sh-Sh-Shingami-sama" Hiruzen said frighteningly as the council was now in fear of the goddess of death.

 **"Hello again you old monkey I see your doing well even after the Kyuubi attack"** the goddess smiled.

"Great goddess of the underworld" Danzo spoke. "What brings you here to Konoha?"

 **"Funny you should ask that Danzo, I'm here because of Naruto"** she replied.

"What would you want the pup for?" Tsume asked frantically scared for the pup's life. "Please Shinigami-sama he's just a baby"

The goddess laughed so hard it made her cry. They actually thought that she was here for the child's soul ooooh that cracked her up. The council were shivering in fear mostly the civilians as they wondered what was so amusing to make the death goddess laugh.

 **"Oh I haven't had a good laugh in centuries"** laughed the Shinigami. " **but to clarify your outburst Inuzuka, I'm here because I want my son and his wife to take care of Naruto and his sisters"**

Hiruzen choked as he dropped his pipe from smoking "YOUR SON? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SON LADY SHINIGAMI"

 **"Yes I do but you all know him as the nine tailed fox Kyuubi"** she revealed as she could see the council go as cold and pale as ice.

The council couldn't believe what they were hearing the Nine tailed fox that attacked their village and killed most of their shinobi and civilians was actually the son of the Shinigami, that would mean that Kyuubi would be the nephew of Kami herself. At first they denounced it as lies but the Shinigami let out so much KI it could literally kill them but she chose not to. She instantly shouted and told them off by revealing that by saying she's lying about Kyuubi being her son, then by extension they would be calling Kami a liar. The civilian council quickly realizing that they were accusing the sister of Kami herself of lying got on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

 **"Get up you fleabags"** she demanded as the civilians quickly stood and took their seats. **"Now as I was saying my son Kyuubi or as I named him Kurama will be raising Naruto, I've already broke the seal on Naruto's belly."**

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Danzo roared. "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

 **"SILENCE!"** she shouted shutting Danzo up as she then smirked. **"Kurama can you come in please"**

At that moment the doors once again blew open as a 5 ft 8 inch tall man with long red hair walked in followed by what they could see was a 5ft 9 inch woman with long white hair, and judging by her clothing they could see she was of royal class. Hiashi was shocked as he noticed the white pupiless eyes, that's right it was the Byakugan bloodline. The council also noticed that she was holding little Naruto in her arms. But wait last time they checked Naruto had blonde hair not dark blood red. They were so confused and wondered what the hell was going on here.

 **"Mother we have arrived at your call"** Kurama said.

The Shinigami smiled at her son before gazing back at the confused and scared council. **"Everyone this is my son Kurama Uzumaki, Long ago I fell in love with a man by the name Shinra Uzumaki. He was the third born son of Hogoromo the Sage of the Six Paths. Beside my son is his wife Kaguya Uzumaki nee Ootsutsuki-Senju or as you mortals know her in history as the Rabbit Goddess."**

Shock ran though the entire room as the were in the presence of the mother of all Chakra, and the Nine Tailed Fox at the same time. Two of the most powerful beings in the entire world now within their presence. They were lost for words until one of the council members Shikaku Nara asked why has the Shinigami brought them here.

Kaguya was the first to answer, "We are here to raise Naruto and his sisters as our own children after we were told Minato and Kushina abandoned their son like he was nothing. I am a mother and I to suffered betrayal at the hands of my two sons Hogoromo and Hamura but even after that I still loved them. I've watched from the moon as my sons tried to create the Creed of Nishu and spread it's teaching across the world unfortunately you humans instead used the chakra as a weapon and thus created three great ninja wars. But no war could ever compare to the pain of a child who was rejected and abandoned by the ones that gave them life" she expalined. "Naruto here is my second chance to once again feel the joy of parenthood and I will do everything I can to keep this boy and his sisters safe even from their former parents."

 **"Which is why my wife and I have already performed a blood adoption ritual on Naruto and his sisters thus making them our biological children"** Kurama said firmly shocking the council members and the third hokage.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE" Hiruzen demanded. "YOU CAN'T PERFORM THE RITUAL ON THE CHILDREN WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT"

 **"The girls consented to it you old ape"** Shinigami retorted. **"They proudly did this as they swore to always stand by Naruto no matter what happens. So think of it this way, Naruto and his sisters are now my grandchildren and Kami's nieces and nephews who wouldn't want that."**

"But what about the Kyuubi we can't have it to running around free after what it's done to us nephew of Kami or no he can't go unpunished" said Inoichi.

The death goddess sighed as she took a seat, **"Listen to me and listen well mortals, before the founding of the hidden village's my son was great friends with Hashirama and Madara. They were as close as brothers could be, you couldn't find a better pair of siblings anywhere. After the war between the Senjus and Uchiha ceased and Konoha was formed Kurama offered his services to become the Guardian of the village and the land of fire. Hashirama agreed and true to his word he protected the village and fire country from any danger. The country loved my son and respected him for his great power until the days of Tobirama Senju who saw Kyuubi as a tool. After the death of Hashirama and the sealing of my son into Lady Mito Senju nee Uzumaki, Tobirama brought fear into the hearts of the people making up false claims and stories about my son and soon they began to fear Kyuubi."**

Kurama sighed as he remembered that day when people began to fear and demonized him all thanks to the second Hokage, he still had Mito his third closest friend to keep him company however that was torn from him when she died and he was then sealed into Kushina who downright hated him and never talked to him and that alone fueled his anger towards the people of the leaf.

 **"which is why I am going to redeem myself in the eyes of the citizens of the leaf and protect them like I have been since the dawn of the first Hokage I swear upon my code as a tailed beast and the code of the Shinobi."** he declared to the council. **"** **Now since I'm the children's new biological father and the eldest Uzumaki male then by clan law I'm the clan head, and my wife shall be the Senju clan head since she's the eldest Senju considering Tsunade hasn't been active in her duties of clan head. Sure she had Minato to take care of but she hasn't been to a single clan meeting in over a decade and she's been neglecting her clan head duties and the well being of the Senju clan. Not to mention she hasn't been an active Shinobi which is required to be a clan head"**

"My husband is right and you all know it too plus Minato never took the mantle of Senju clan head since he's the Namikaze clan head so therfore by the law the clan head position is passed to the eldest Senju and that is me" Kaguya stated.

Danzo growled, "we can't just hand the Senju clan head ships over to you"

"Danzo that's enough" Hiruzen shouted. "Kaguya here is right since she's the eldest Senju then by clan law she's the clan head."

The council didn't like it but they had no choice but to agree with Hiruzen, the Rabbit Goddess is by law the new clan head and since Kyuubi, who they found out is actually an Uzumaki due to its father then he was the Uzumaki Clan head.

"If there is nothing else to discuss then I hearby dismiss this meeting." Hiruzen stated as he dismissed the council.

However the Shinigami wasn't even done yet in fact she had a new plan all together and that included telling the entire village about Kyuubi to show them that they shouldn't fear the fox that was once their beloved protector.

 **"Hiruzen I want you to call the entire village to gather at the Hokage Tower for I have an announcement that will end their fears once and for all. I am going to reveal to everyone that the Kyuubi is not an evil creature bent on destruction, no I'm going to show them the once great protector that once shielded them from their enemies."** the Shinigami demanded.

The third Hokage was about to object to the death goddess' demands as he didn't want to cause more paranoia amongst the citizens that were still traumatized by the attack. But the killer intent that the goddess radiated told him that she wasn't going to let anyone screw her over and disobey a direct order. With a sigh he complied with her request and left to gather the villagers at the tower.

 **Village square: Hokage Tower**

A large silence fell over the leaf village as the Hokage had announced that their was going to be a special announcement, the entire village gathered in front of the Hokage Tower as the Sandaime Hokage approached the railing with what they could see was a woman with long raven black like hair who was dressed in white robes. It was someone they've never seen before but wondered if this strange person was part of the special announcement that their Hokage mentioned.

"My people of Konoha Im sure you remember the day our Yondaime told us he has defeated the Nine Tailed Fox," Hiruzen announced as the crowd cheered loudly praising the Yondaime Hokage. He then raised a hand to silence them. "Yes it was a glorious feat however I'm afraid to say that the Kyuubi isn't dead as you all may think"

The crowd quickly fell into a silence and soon began to show emotions of fear and distress. Many of the people cried out that the Kyuubi would come back after losing the battle and finish them off. Others were demanding the location of the fox so they could finish it off. Hiruzen let out some kind to calm them all down.

"Silence all of you" the Hokage shouted. "You all should know that a tailed beast is an entity made of pure chakra it can't be destroyed only sealed. Our beloved Yondaime sealed the Nine tails into his three children by splitting it's chakra from his soul. But to make this explanation more easier for you I would like to introduce to you all the Lady Shinigami, the sister of Kami-sama."

After his announcement the Shinigami rose from the tower in the presence of everyone. The crowd quickly gapsed as they fell to their knees and bowed their heads in respect to the entity of death itself. The goddess removed her mask to reveal her beautiful and flawless features, beauitful black eyes as dark as night, her long dark black raven hair flowed down to her waist, her flawless skin as flawless as a fresh cut diamonds. She was truely a holy beauty.

 **"Citizens of Konohagakure I am sure that you are still shaken up and trying to rebuild your lives after the Kyuubi attack. But I am here to put some rumors to rest."** She announced coldly. **"First off the Ninetails is not exactly the evil entity that you were all led to believe, in fact the Kyuubi isn't exactly a demon."**

"What do you mean Shinigami-sama eeveryone knows that the tailed beasts are demons they wreak havoc and destroy anything in their path" an old woman spoke out. "What makes the Kyuubi any different?".

 **"To answer your question old lady, Kyuubi is actually a title his real name is Kurama and he's my son"** the goddess announced proudly as the crowd was gasping in shock at what they were told. If what the Shinigami said was true then that would mean. The crowd finally connected the dots which the death goddess noticed. **"I see you've finally connected the dots, Kyuubi is the nephew of Kami herself not only that but he was also the guardian of the land of fire and the protector of Konoha. Also before any of you question me or deny it, my son was close friends with the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju."**

"How could Hashirama become friends with the ninetails and how is he your son great goddess" a chunin asked her.

 **"Because I saved his life during the great clan wars when he was a child"** Kyuubi announced as he stepped forward and stood next to Hiruzen. " **I found Hashirama lost in the forest you know as the forest of death and he was about to be devoured by many dangerous creatures until I sprang out and killed them all. Hashirama thanked me and I became his first friend. After the Hidden Leaf village was built I asked to be it's guardian and protector."**

"Yet you attacked us, you claimed to be our protector long ago but now you've almost destroyed our village and you killed our loved ones" one of the villagers shouted.

 **"That was because I was placed under a genjutsu by a masked Uchiha"** the fox explained to them. **"This masked man released me from the seal that kept me contained within Kushina Namikaze and forced me to attack"**

 **"Not only that"** the goddess interuppted. **"But your beloved Yondaime didn't die defeating my son, no in fact he left for the fire capital with his wife and children. You see Minato Namikaze sealed my son's chakra into his son Menma and his daughter Mito and his soul and body into his youngest son Naruto. Except the Yondaime and his wife chose to take Menma and Mito with them to the capital and abandon Naruto deeming him unimportant"**

The villagers wet into an uproar not believing that their Yondaime would abandon one child for the other. However their details were put to rest when Megami the eldest daughter of Minato Namikaze spoke out in a harsh and cold tone. They could see her and her sisters standing close to a woman who's beauty was so pure and uncomparable. They could see that she was of royal blood based on her posture, body language and attire.

"Its true my bastard father chose to abandon my little brother as if he was worth nothing and all for what? Just because he doesn't have the Kyuubi's chakra." She cried as tears streamed down her face. "Well I say screw him to hell, the same with my bitching mother too. Kushina taught us at a very young age that Uzumakis put their family above all else, and what does she do? She goes ahead and breaks the very law she taught us. She's no mother of mine and never will be which is why my sisters and I have renounced the name Namikaze."

There was nothing more the crowd could say or do about this situation. Coming straight from the Uzumaki Clan heiress herself were the harsh but truthful words of the action of their Yondaime Hokage. They soon felt guilty now about praising a man who tossed away a child who was just born and turned into a jinchuuriki like he was some broken toy. They were about to show their support for the young infant when the elegant royal woman stood up to address them.

"Great citizens of the leaf I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki-Senju or has many of your ancestors know me as the Rabbit Goddess" she spoke in a commanding but soft tone. She could see the citizens bow to her. "I have seen many things, I have seen village's and nations rise and fall and I have seen war more times than I can count. But understand this be we man or beast human or Biju god or demon we all have good and evil in us. It is not what we are born as that makes us good or bad but the choices we make. The same is for my husband he was forced to endure hatred during the reign of the Nindaime Hokage, a man who only saw Kyuubi as a tool. Then instead of having his freedom which Lady Mito Senju nee Uzumaki promised him he was forced to be sealed within Kushina, a woman who like the Nindaime despised the fox with her very being. Now he's once again forced into enslavement when that masked man appeared and make him attack the village he swore to protect. So let me ask you should the Kyuubi be held responsible for what humans have forced him to commit?"

Questions went through the mindscape of the people and they couldn't help but find truth in the woman's words. After all if they went through the same thing Kyuubi went through they would surely want revenge against the ones who forced them to commit such horrors. So surely they can't blame a creature who devoted his whole life to safeguarding their home. Once again Kaguya addressed the citizens of the leaf with the same question as before.

"So people of the leaf as I said do you hold the Kyuubi responsible for his actions against the leaf?" She asked again.

Danzo laughed at the moon goddess who thought she could get the people of the might leaf village to forgive a tailed beast and monster of all things. He knew the people would demand the demons execution.

"NO!" The crowd shouted shocking Danzo.

The old war hawk went wide eyed as he dropped his cane. He couldn't believe it the people actually didn't blame the fox for the assault. What? Were they stupid or something he thought to himself. This turn of events would push his plans to rule Konoha back a few years but he was a patient man. The Kyuubi stood proud and spoke out once more.

 **"My fellow leaf comrades I know you don't blame me but I swear to you on this very day that I will protect the leaf from all who would dare hurt you. Remember we are strong, we are the protecters of the leaf, WE ARE THE MIGHTY TREE!"** Kurama shouted as the crowd let out the loudest cheer that has ever been made.

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!" The village chanted as they welcomed back their guardian.

Hiruzen chuckled as he looked at the Shinigami " well it looks like things have turned out for the best it seems."

 **"Indeed you old monkey indeed"** the death goddess laughed. **"Also I think it's time to name your successor and I can't think of anyone better than Kurama himself."**

Lord Third couldn't help but agree after all the fox is unrivaled in power and his knowledge is centuries old. The best part was no one would dare attack the village if they found out the Kyuubi was their newest Kage. It would not only increase the superpower of the village but increase its security and safety over one thousand fold. Standing up once again Lord Hiruzen addressed his citizens.

"Everyone after Minato left the village for the capital he gave me the mantle of Hokage back. But as you all know I'm to old and I want to enjoy my retirement so I'm here to address my successor to become the next Hokage." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Everyone was acheing to find out who their next Hokage was going to be. Danzo was thinking that it was going to be him. After all he's done everything for the good of Konoha even if the old fool couldn't see it. But this was going to a giant step in his mission to bring the entire Elemental nations under the rule of the leaf. Hiruzen took off his hat as he took a deep breathe.

"Everyone I welcome Kurama Uzumaki as the Godaime Hokage." He announced as he handed the hat to Kyuubi.

The crowd cheered as Kurama took the hat and placed it upon his head. He shook Hiruzen's hand and then turned to gaze down upon his people as Kaguya and the Uzumaki sisters and baby naruto joined him.

 **"As your Fifth Hokage I swear upon the spirits of the Hokage that came before that I will protect you and show the world the might that is the hidden leaf, we stand tall and we stand strong!"** The fox shouted to the cheering crowd. **"Also I would like to make an announcement, after Minato left I took Naruto and his sisters in. My wife and I blood adopted them and made them our biological children, they are the pride of the Uzumaki, Senju, and the Ootsutsuki clans but most of all they are the pride of our village."** His wife and new daughters stood by his side as he raised little Naruto up for the crowd to see.

After the crowds were dismissed Kurama and his family returned to the Uzumaki compound. Naruto was placed down for a nap while the rest of the family were doing their own thing, the girls were training out back while Kaguya was cooking with Shizune. That's right Shizune also stayed behind to take care of Naruto who she saw as a little brother too. Kurama was standing by the front door looking at the wonderful family that he now had.

 **"You have a good family and a better life now sochi now it is your job to protect it"** Shinigami smiled as she watched the family that she also now had.

 **"Its all I ever wanted mother I can't thank you enough"** Kurama said smiling at his mother. **"But do you really have to go now?"**

The shinigami nodded to her son, she couldn't stay any longer as she had a job to do back in the underworld and she couldn't bare to leave Yami in charge any longer. Kami was a fool to put her in charge during her absense but what can you do.

 **"Sochi you know I can't stay even if I wanted to but I have a job to get back to and an annoying sister to kill."** she responded. **"besides knowing your Aunt Yami she's probably turned the underworld into a party house while I was gone."** she laughed as she gave her son a kiss on the forehead and vanished.

Kurama smiled as Kaguya set the table and called the whole family in for dinner. Life was just perfect and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

 **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I just had lots of writers block anyway here's the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think lol enjoy.**


	3. Naruto's Happiness and Namikaze's Sorrow

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter for the story. I'm sorry for the long wait you guys writers block has been bad for me.**

 **Now questions that I have been asked regarding the story I am very happy to answer all of your questions but I won't reveal to much as that would spoil the story.**

 **naes151: Naruto might be paired with Hinata I don't know yet. Also yes he will paired with his own sisters.**

 **NarutoKushina: Menma and Mito being arrogant and trash? Well in most stories it's both siblings but this time Menma will be the kind older brother.**

 **So anyway on with the story.**

It's been seven years since the Kyuubi incident and the village had already managed to rebuid itself in record time. The memories however of that horrible night were still embedded in their pychs, but their Hokage, the Nine Tails himself put their fears to rest but dedicating his immortal life to protect them. Kurama's celestial wife Kaguya Ootsutsuki used the ability of Mokuton to create thousands upon thousands of fresh wood. The money that the Ootsutsuki and Kitsune clan had were shared among the people to help them get back to their lives. 20 percect of their clans fortunes were given to the orphanages and the hospital, and another 10 percent were given to the civilians for their stores, businesses, and homes that were destroyed. With everything that Kurama had done for them much to the hatred and dismay of Danzo had changed their feelings of fear to love and worship of their newest protector.

Kurama also had many spats with Danzo as the war hawk kept trying to convince the people of Konoha that the Kyuubi was a liar and a master manipulator that was trying to gain control of the village and make them it's slaves. The villagers didn't believe Danzo not after what the goddess of death told them about Kurama. Danzo still tried at every chance he could to get the people to reject the fox and rise up to destroy him but he failed at every turn, after all who would the people believe an old war hawk or the very entity of death itself. After years of failure he decided to work from the shadows until the day he found a way to either destroy the Kyuubi or control him.

 **Uzumaki-Senju compound: Hokage's Monument.**

Kaguya Uzumaki was in the kitchen dressed in a long light green dress skirt and a blue t-shirt that tightened against her chest showing some cleavage. She wore a pink apron that says ' **insult my cooking, I'll kill you'** on it as she hummed a little tune getting lunch ready for her family. She was cooking some delicious miso Ramen with a side of bread and vegetables, she wanted her kids to be healthy and well norished.

"Morning Kaa-san" an excited voice rang out.

"Oh well good morning sochi" Kaguya smiled turning around to look at her energetic son.

Here was Naruto Uzumaki-Senju the pride of the clans he was a beautiful clone of his parents. His baby fat skin trimmed to a soft pale tan that resembled his mother's. His hair was long and blood red like his father's, he had six whisker marks on his face which was now a trait of the Kitsune clan making him resemble that of a fox. His eyes were pale and white like a Hyuugas which was thanks to Kaguya's bloodline. This hyperactive seven year old boy was always smiling which was the light of the whole village, heck you couldn't find a better light source of happiness in the world.

Naruto was excited to see his father, who was let out of work early. Kurama had become the greatest Hokage since Hashirama over the past seven years and thanks to his years of knowledge Konoha's defenses had developed in ways they could ever imagine. Developments of truth seals that once applied forces people to tell the truth, enchanted chakra steel that allows weapon wielders to put in and even store more chakra within it making the attacks more powerful, even advanced clones such as the blood clone jutsu that makes an exact living clone of someone's being. Seals, weapons, jutsus, even techniques of interrigation that made Anko and Ibiki very happy.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Naruto asked exciingly as he bounced up and down.

"Yes he will be home soon Naru chan" Kaguya replied. "Your sisters are also coming home from their mission today I am sure you'll be happy to see them"

Megami and her sisters have gone on many missions. Mostly S-Rank or SS-RANK missions which were mostly assassnation or seduction. However the greatest thing about their missions is that they always came back with an Uzumaki or two from their travels and brought them to Konoha. Over the course of four years the Uzumaki quadruplets brought home over 150 Uzumaki refugees, and a couple of Senjus much to the pleasure of the village. The clans were growing at a quick pace and that alone was giving Naruto more family than he could ever ask for.

"Hai Kaa-san I can't wait to see my nee chans" Naruto replied happily. "I hope they brought me a souvenir from their travels"

 _"Haha Naruto, the only souvenirs they ever brought home were more of our family"_ Kaguya thought to herself. "Or maybe it's because you miss your nee chans because you miss their hugs and kisses" she teased.

Naruto blushed red, "ewwww mom kissing girls is icky" he said gagging.

Kaguya laughed, "well Naruto sochi sooner or later your going to have wives of your own and since your going to marry your sisters you'll have to get used to it"

"Yeah what's wrong with our kisses" a voice rang out making Naruto look at the door.

"Megami nee chan" Naruto cheered as he rushed over tackling his big sister in a hug.

Megami and her sisters have fully grown into fine young women. Their hair was long down to their legs and their skin was as fair as their mothers. Of course the only thing different about them was Megami had the Byakugan which she received upon the blood adoption and was trained by Hiashi on how to use it. Elsa had inherited the Sharingan and was trained along with Itachi by Fugaku. Elaine had mastery over water like Tobirama and trained herself. However only Himiko and Naruto had inherited the Mokuton. Naruto awoke the Mokuton when he accidently wandered into the forest of death a few weeks ago and was attacked by a large tiger.

"How's my little brother? And what's I hear about our kisses being yucky" she teased.

The girls could see their brother blush in embarrassment, it was always so funny sometimes to embarass him a little. Naruto puffed his cheeks as he looked away from his older sisters.

"Nothing nee chan your kisses are the best it's just kissing other girls is icky." Naruto shivered.

Elaine laughed "awww our little brother thinks we're better than other girls ooooh that's so cute" she said pinching her brother's cheek.

"Owww nee chan" Naruto whined rubbing his cheek.

"What? Can't be man enough to stand a cheek pinch" Elaine replied.

Kaguya clapped her hands loudly. "Alright everyone stop messing around its almost lunch time and the table isn' going to set itself you know" she said sternly.

"Hai!" the children yelled.

Kaguya was at the stove getting the lunch ready when Kurama entered the room with a smile on his face. He greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek as he smelled the Ramen that was cooking. He also noticed her famous dumplings that she always made. He tried sneaking his hand over to grab one only for a ladle to smack his hand. He yelped rubbing his hand as his wife gave him a stern but happy smile.

"Ah ah ah Kurama chan we don't eat dumplings till after lunch time." She said smiling.

Kurama grumbled, "Mmmm troublesome wife...so mean" he said sitting down.

"I heard that" Kaguya responded with a laugh.

Kurama sighed with a small laugh, "well how's my favorite family?" He asked looking at his five children.

"We are doing fine" said Megami.

"I heard you completed your mission in Grass country in record time dear" Kurama asked his eldest daughter.

Megami sat down in her chair as she began to explain, "well when we reached Grass country we were greeted with hostile stares, apparently they heard about you being the Godaime Hokage and attacked us thinking they could hurt you by killing us. Luckily we killed about 200 Grass Ninja thanks to Himiko's Mokuton and Elaine's mastery over water."

Kurama let out a snarl at the info of grass ninja hurting his little girls. Naruto held his dad's hand to keep him calm and from losing his temper.

"Daddy calm down I bet nee chan put those meanies in their place" Naruto said proudly as his father put him in his lap.

"Naru chan is right Tou san" Elaine said. "After tearing them apart we came to the village and was greeted with hostility from most of the village except for a few people which we found out were Uzumaki survivors, they were Karin Uzumaki, her mother Kana Uzumaki, and her three cousins Jin, Honoka, and Hoshi Uzumaki. Apparently they were used for their bloodline, which can heal wounds by drinking their blood."

"It was disgusting" Elsa scowled. "Using our clansmen as a medical lab rat, good thing we killed the higher ups which scared them so bad we were able to recover the Uzumaki."

"Speaking of Karin can I go visit my cousins please" Naruto asked as his mother set the table with Himiko's help.

Naruto loved his cousins dearly like he loved his sisters. Karin was a shy girl even when she came to Konoha, she was a few years older than Naruto but the little blonde somehow made her and her cousins feel safe. They would play everyday and she would push him on the swing, and he would bring her and her cousins for ramen. Jin Uzumaki was the oldest of the cousins and he was protective of his family. Honoka and Hoshi were his twin sisters and he always beat upon anyone who threatened or hurt his family. Naruto and he hung out the most and they loved a lot of the same things it was like they were brothers. Naruto was excited about hanging out with them again especially since the festival and party was going to be later in the day.

"After lunch sochi you'll see them at the party tonight" said Kaguya. "Now lets sit down and eat I don't want all of my hard work on this meal spoiled ok"

"Hai" they said as everyone began to eat.

After the delicious lunch and all the dishes were cleaned thanks to Naruto who loved helping in the kitchen they were getting dressed to get ready for the Spirit Festival to honor the Shinobi who lost their lives for the village. Naruto loved the festival as he got to spend it with his family. He dressed himself in a black kimono with red satin. He looked like a mini Kurama, and speaking of Kurama he stood before the family wearing a dark blue royal kimono with white satin with red flowers stitched into it. Kaguya wore a silvery white kimono as did her daughters.

"Alright everyone lets get going the festival won't start without us present" Kurama smiled. They met with their fellow Uzumakis and Senjus that awaited them at the complex gates. They bowed their heads to their clan heads as they greeted them. The entire family soon left to join in the festivities.

The festival was in full swing as the village square was decorated with lots of lights, lanterns, and lots of masks. Lots of food was prepared and the game stands were put up for the children. The people dressed in appropriate clothing for the celebration. Kurama and his family arrived as the people greeted them with warm smiles and good greetings.

"Welcome Hokage-sama" a civilian said.

"My lord and lady" an elderly woman stated bowing her head.

Kurama smiled, "Hello my friends I trust things are well" he asked getting a nod from the festival commity which made up of 130 civilians, and 300 shinobi and retired shinobi.

A young woman walked up to the family presenting him with a plate of fresh Dango which Kurama accepted. It was so delicious as he gave her a thumbs up on it making her happy.

"Lord Kurama" a voice rang out.

The family smiled as they noticed it was Mikoto Uchiha and her family. Fugaku greeted Kurama with a firm nod which the fox returned. The Uchiha clan head and Kurama became friends two years ago after a battle between them. Back then Fugaku was still all about having Naruto as a weapon but after fighting Kurama and a tongue lashing by Kaguya who asked him what if his own son was a jinchuuriki and the village wanted to use him as a weapon. Then after both beatings Fugaku turned over a new leaf although he was still the cold clan head we all know and love.

Mikoto greeted the family as she gave them each a hug, including the little red head who always brought a smile to her family. She was the friend of the family, but to the kids Mikoto was more like an aunt or second mother figure. Ever since she found out about Kushina abandoning Naruto like he was nothing she lost all respect for the red head. In fact the day after she found out what Kushina did she burned and ripped up every picture that she had of them together. She even threw away all the gifts that Kushina bought her over the years they were friends. She never wanted anything to do with her and soon found a new friend in Kaguya. She soon felt someone tugging her kimono as she looked down to see Naruto presenting her with a present, a single red rose.

"Aunty Mikoto I got a rose for you" Naruto said as he presented the rose to her.

Mikoto smiled as she knelt down and took the rose, "awww thank you little Naruto I love it" she sniffed the rose before she put it in her hair.

"You look lovely Kaa-san that rose brings out your beauty" Itachi laughed.

"Itachi nii san" Naruto yelled as he glomped the raven haired man.

Itachi laughed as he rubbed his ototou's head, "hey there Naruto, I trust you've been a good boy and obeying your parents"

Naruto nodded his head "you bet nii San I'm a good boy"

Elsa and the other girls laughed as they knew that their little brother was a little devious devil who loved to prank others. They remembered when Naruto switched all the shampoo in the Hyuuga compound with pink paint bottles making all the Hyuugas hair color pink. It was so hilarious that the Hyuuga couldn' get the paint out of their hair for a whole week.

Sasuke stood next to his big brother, he was dressed in a light blue kimono which had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. He was Naruto's closest friend since they were babies. They became as close as brothers though sometimes Naruto's sisters were a little jealous since they didn' really like sharing their brother will someone else. But Naruto convinced them by saying that no one will ever come between them.

"Hello Naruto" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto replied with his usual happy grin.

Kurama smiled, "How are you doing Lady Mikoto, Lord Fugaku?. I thought Uchihas don't like happy bright festivals or parties" he joked getting a bonk on the head by his wife.

"Forgive my husband he tends to make jokes at the worst times" Kaguya laughed.

"Come on Naruto let's go play some games" Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand dragging him into the crowd.

"Hey hey come back here with our brother you brother stealer" Megami said running after them.

Mikoto sweat dropped, "um pardon me for asking this Hokage-sama but does your daughter a brother complex?"

Kurama held his stomach as he laughed, "oooh it's more than a brother complex she wants to make sure that no one doesn't steal her brothers heart and take him away from her."

 _"Ain't that the truth"_ Elsa said to herself.

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki-Senju families met up with their fellow clans while their children set out to meet with their friends and play lots of games. Naruto and Sasuke met up with their friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno all of whom were close childhood friends since they were little babies. Along with some of the younger Uzumaki and Senju children.

Soon Hiruzen and his wife had met up with Kurama. The fox greeted the couple with a bow of respect which the couple had returned.

"Welcome Lord Hiruzen and Lady Biwako it is good to see you" Kurama said.

"The honor is ours Lord Kurama" Biwako said respectfully.

"I trust you you are looking forward to the festival with your family" Hiruzen laughed while enjoying a glass of sake.

Kurama nodded, "yes indeed thank you, oh Pardon me for asking, did you tell Minato about me yet?"

Hiruzen sighed and nodded "Yes I did but I didn't tell him you were the Kyuubi. You see I sent one of my summons to send a letter to the former Yondaime Hokage and he's about to get the wake up call of his life when he hears that Naruto now has a new family."

"Indeed my lord" Biwako said calmly. "After all putting a prophecy before your very children is what only a fool would do"

"Enough about Minato we have a festival to enjoy" Kaguya smiled as everyone headed to join their children and friends in the festivities.

 **Fire Capital: Namikaze clan compound**

Meanwhile back in the fire capital Minato and Kushina were at the Fire Daimyo's palace as they watched their children Mito and Menma train with some of the best teachers in the capital. Mito Uzumaki was the spitting image of her mother from the vibrant red hair and violet eyes to the firey temper that Kushina was well known for. Menma was the image of his father except he had red spikey hair instead of blonde. His blue eyes were vibrant like his father but had a bit of violet in them. The two children wore the standard clothes, black hakama pants and black short sleeve shirt with the Namikaze insignia etched onto it. Looking down at their children they couldn't help but be proud of their children who managed to unlock their chakra at the age of four a few weeks ago. They got the basics down like it was nothing, they soaked up the information like a sponge. Speaking of children they felt a large pang of guilt as they remembered their youngest child Naruto. Ever since they left their son back at the leaf Hiruzen hasn't spoken to them in four years. They didn't think that the kind old man who thought of them as their grandchildren would be that angry and hold a grudge for that long. Plus to make matters worse he never sent them letters about Naruto's progress or anything about him which greatly saddened them especially Kushina. Jiraiya had visited Konoha for a few days to check up on Naruto only he was thrown out of the village before he could even find the boy. Minato was shocked that Hiruzen would forbid Jiraiya from seeing his godson or check up on him. Tsunade also visited Konoha only to be treated the same way it was so infuriating that they were being prevented from checking up on their son.

"Argh" yelled Jiraiya as Menma landed a good kick to his mid section. "Great job gaki."

Menma smiled as he panted. "Thanks Ero-sensei" he joked.

Menma was the kinder of the two as his sister tended to be arrogant. But even though he was kind hearted he felt resentment towards his parents. Why you ask? Well that's simple the answer was Naruto yep you guessed it Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since they turned four his parents told them about the Kyuubi attack and how they had to leave Naruto behind for his own protection. Now Menma being the oldest of the triplets bottled up his anger for his parents. He couldn't believe that they would abandon his little brother like he was worth nothing, he didn't care if Naruto had the soul he would still love his little brother and take care of him even if his own parents wouldn't. But he swore that when they go back to Konoha he would be the best brother that he can be.

Jiraiya panted as he stood up, "alright gaki you and your sister have been progressing really well these past few months which means I think it' time your mother and I teach you how to control the fox's chakra"

"Do you think that's a good idea you perv" said Tsuande as she walked over with her granddaughter in tow.

"I'm serious Tsunade-hime they've gotten the flow of their own chakra which means they are ready to try and unlock the fox's chakra" Jiraiya stated.

Mito was very excited as she believed herself to be above everyone else due to her jinchuuriki status. She was also the most arrogant even though in the capital academy she was way above her peers. Minato believed that she inherited his genius mind and her mother's wit. Unlike her brother though she was the first to unlock her mother's special chakra while Menma did not. Apparently Menma didn't have the chakra chains which was fine as he believed that bloodline users tend to rely too much on their bloodline limits anyway. Mito also believed that their little brother would be a distraction and like her parents she believed that her little brother will accept them back with open arms when they come back to Konoha.

"Alright kids why don't you take a break for a while" said Kushina. "Your father and I need to talk to Jiraiya and Grandmother Tsunade for a bit."

"Hai Kaa-chan!" The kids said as they left the compound to hang out with their friends.

As soon as they left the four sat down for some nice jasmine tea that Kushina made for them. Kushina was the first to speak as she was as always bringing up the saddest topic, Naruto.

"Its been four years since we left Konoha and we haven't recieved any word about Naruto at all" the red head said sadly wiping the tears that shed from her once bright violet eyes.

"I agree with Kushi chan" said Minato. "Also Hiruzen hasn't talked to us at all either. Plus to make matters worse he prevented you and Tsunade from checking up on our son. I know Hiruzen was angry at us, but I didn't think he would be this angry. Heck every gift that we sent Naruto for his birthday or Christmas was always sent back to us unopened. It seems Hiruzen doesn't want Naruto to know about us" he said gritting his teeth.

The Sanin couldn't help but agree with Minato as they were also prevented from seeing Naruto. They were told by Hiruzen that Naruto was doing perfectly fine and that he was happy. They were even told that he was under the care of Orochimaru and his student Kabuto, which was surprisingly shocking to them. They couldn't believe that someone like Orochimaru would care for a kid.

"I can understand your situation if the Hokage kept me from checking up on you Minato I would pound his face in until he begged at my feet." Sneered Tsunade. "Sensei had no right to keep us from checking up on Naruto, and he was way out of line when he insulted Kushina, saying that she wasn' an Uzumaki."

Kushina cringed at the insult Lord Third had given her before she left. She knew that Hiruzen wouldn't approve of her actions and he made a hurtful point that Lady Mito really would beat the crap out of her for what she's done. But she had to think of the fate of the world rather than a little boy. But still she couldn't help but wonder if Hiruzen told her son that she abandoned him. Oooh the thought of her son hating her brought so much guilt in her heart.

"Minato I have a strange feeling that Naruto might come to hate us" Kushina cried.

Minato placed his arm around his wife's shoulder to comfort her, "Its alright darling if he does hate us then we will do everything in our power to get him to forgive us. Trust me I am sure that our son will not hate us."

"Minato is right Kushina, once we explain the situation then Naruto will understand, besides he's probably enjoying his life as the hero who kept the village safe from the Nine Tails." Jiraiya stated firmly and jokingly.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke as Lord Enma the boss of the monkey summons appeared before them.

"Greetings Yondaime Hokage I have a letter for you from my master Lord Hiruzen" Enma said as he handed Minato a scroll with the Hokage stamp on it.

Minato took the scroll from the monkey boss summon as the monkey poofed away. Everyone wondered why Hiruzen would send them a letter now of all times since he didn't want anything to do with them. Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Minato took all deep breathe as he unrolled the scroll and began to read.

 ** _Dear Minato and Kushina,_**

 ** _Its been a while since we've chatted seven years to be exact. Things have going well within the Leaf Village, I haven't announced Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki. I have kept it a secret to give Naruto a happy life. But that's not the only thing that happened, after you left I retired as the third Hokage and handed the hat to my new successor, a man named Kurama Uzumaki. Yes that's right an Uzumaki, you see our village located and brought home to our vilage refugees from the Uzumaki clan. We located about 150 Uzumakis and shockingly 20 Senjus as well. I had sent word to the Daimyo and asked him to keep this a secret until such a time the refugees could defend themselves._**

 ** _Now regarding Naruto, I'm sure you realize that i never gave you any updates about him, the reason being I couldn't risk his safety because like you said if anyone found out about him he would be in constant danger. I'm sorry if you thought i was being selfish not letting Jiraiya or Tsunade see him but I couldn't take any risks._**

 ** _I have given him to Kurama Uzumaki and his wife Kaguya Uzumaki nee Senju. They have become Naruto's new parents and have taken over as clan heads of the Uzumaki and Senju clans. Not only that but your four eldest daughters Megami, Himiko, Elaine, and Elsa chose to stay behind and take care of their brother. The Fire Daimyo was also told of this and he swore to keep it a secret from you as well. Now if you think for one second that you can take your children back well you can't they have renounced the Namikaze clan name and declared themselves Uzumakis. You and your wife made your choice and now you must suffer the consequences for it. Hope you are well and I am looking forward to seeing you when you return to the village._**

 ** _Yours sincerely not really_**

 ** _Hiruzen Saratobi_**

 ** _Former Third Hokage_**

 ** _Adviser to Lord Uzumaki_**

Silence filled the group at the information that Hiruzen had told them. First off Minato and Kushina were shocked that they didn' even notice that their four eldest daughters weren't even with them. How could they forget their eldest children. Guilt ran through them but also anger. Kushina kicked the table aside as she was angry that Lord Third would keep this kind of information from her, but also she wanted answers on how she could forget her daughters.

However the other shocking thing that shocked them was that Hiruzen found members of the Uzumaki and Senju clans which mostly shocked Tsunade and Kushina who thought they lost their families. Why the third hokage would keep that a secret from them was beyond them, especially since an Uzumaki was chosen to be the Godaime Hokage which saddened Minato that his predessor would replace him just like that.

"I can't believe that sensei and the Fire Daiymo didn't tell us especially me and Kushina that he found members of our clans and brought them to Konoha." Tsuande shouted with tears streaming down her face. "I mean sure we have 200 Namikazes living her in the capital from Minato's clan but it still hurts that sensei would keep this information from us."

"You said it Tsunade" Kushina snarled. "I'll be sure to teach that old man a lesson. But we have to do this carefully especially since a member of my clan has become the new Hokage."

"We can worry about that later, right now we have to figure out what made us forget about Megami and the others" Minato said concerningly.

"How?" Kushina raged. "How could we forget Megami and our other daughters? How could we forget them? It doesn't make sense"

Jiraiya thought of a few ideas but couldn't find any reason on what could possibly make them forget. Maybe seals but they would know If there truely was a seal upon their bodies. A genjutsu perhaps but no one was powerful enough to make them forget so there had to be some reason. Suddenly a memory came to his mind, it was when Itachi was told to escort them to the village gates.

 _'No it can't be'_ Jiraiya thught to himself. _'No Itachi couldn't possibly..."_

But the evidence pointed to Itachi as he was one of the most powerful genjutsu users in the village. But why would he do such a thing unless one of Minato's daughters asked him to do it for her. Of course it all made sense now it had to be Megami since she was the closest to Itachi.

"I know how we forgot about your daughters Minato" Jiraiya said.

"HOW?" Minato demanded. "How did we forget?"

"It was your daughter Megami, she must have told Itachi to make us forget about them so they could stay behind and raise Naruto." Jiraiya answered.

"Why go through all that trouble for one boy" Tsunade asked.

"Because they are true Uzumakis" a cold voice rang out.

Everyone turned around to see Menma standing there. His face showing a bit of anger which his parents could see. Menma was good at hiding his emotions from other people but this time he wasn't.

"Menma what are you doing back? I thought you were with your friends?" Kushina asked.

"And what did you mean by that" Tsuande demanded.

"My sisters chose to stay with my baby brother so that he would at least have some of her family take care of him. Ever since you told me what you did when Kyuubi attacked. I can't believe that you would believe in such nonsense that you would abandon my little brother." Menma snarled making the group flinch.

"Menma please" said Minato. "You or your sister are prophecized to defeat a great evil and bring peace to the world."

"I don't care about some stupid prophecy alright!" the boy shouted. "The only thing I care about right now is my family and that includes Naruto. An Uzumaki doesn't put anything above family! Family comes first and we don't abandon blood, which apparently you just did"

Kushina stood up feeling bad enough for her actions, "Menma that's enough you hear me. We feel bad enough as it is you hear me"

"Apparently you don't" Menma stated until he was slapped across the face by his mother.

Menma took the slap before turning his head towards his mother. The look in his eyes which she could see was hatred and resentment. Without saying a word Menma turned away from his mother and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me Menma" yelled Kushina.

Menma stopped in tracks before speaking in just a tone it would leave child shivering up your spines.

"I have nothing to say to you Namikaze, you have abandoned my youngest sibling and so in return I abandon you" Menma said coldly making Kushina widen her eyes.

Menma left the compound without a second thought as a shadow nearby watched the whole thing unfold. The shadow let out a dark laugh as it seeped deep into the shadows.

 **"Haha looks like I dont need to do anything to punish Minato and Kushina. It seems young Menma is doing it for me"** Shinigami laughed as she vanished.

Menma headed towards the training grounds near the Daimyo's palace, as he was getting ready to practice his kunai and shuriken throwing. He tossed them at the dummies with such precision and strength that they pierced straight through.

 **"Such anger and brute strength young Menma"** The shinigami said as he appeared before the boy.

Menma quickly reached for her pouch before the Shinigami made it vanish much to his shock,

 **"fear not young one I'm the Shinigami, the goddess of death"** the deity said as the boy bows his head low.

"Mighty Shinigami, it's an honor to have you here, but I must ask you what brings you here" Menma said respectfully not wanting to offend.

 **"I came here to punish your parents for what they've done. You see when I let your father live after the sealing of my son Kyuubi..."** the goddess explained before she was interuppted.

"The Kyuubi is your son?" Menma asked shockingly.

 **"Yes now please don't interrupt"** shinigami demanded. **"Now as I was saying when I sealed my son into you and your siblings I told Minato that I would spare his life. However I also told him not to make me regret it."**

"And my father broke his word to you didn't he?" Menma said coldly.

The shinigami nodded her head to the boy.

 **"Yes Menma he did and I came here to punish him but seeing you putting your parents in their place was good enough for me."** the deity laughed. **"Now I have something to give you, I want you to take good care of it"**

Menma was soon given a dragon mirror that will grant the person the ability to see anything that their hearts desire. It was the only one of its kind and it was the Shinigami's looking glass. Menma thanked the deity for the gift as he looked into the mirror.

"Show me my baby brother Naruto" Menma asked.

The dragon mirror soon glowed a bright gold as a vision of his little brother appeared. He saw his little brother around his age with blood red hair and white eyes of a Hyuuga. It was strange that he would have the Byakugan until he saw a woman with long white hair and fair skin hugging his brother. She was a Hyuuga which Menma could see and based on how happy his brother was this woman must be Naruto's adopted mother. He could see Naruto playing games with his friends. Menma laughed as Naruto smiled and laughed, he was really happy, that Menma could see. He even saw his four older sisters as well, it brought a smile to his face to see his whole family.

"He looks happy so very happy" Menma cried shedding a few happy tears.

 **"Indeed young one he is indeed happy, my son Kyuubi and his wife have taken care of him since your parents did not"** Shinigami stated warmly. **"You couldn't find a better couple of this earth."**

Menma looked up at the goddess, "Mighty Shinigami I ask that you let Naruto know that I love him and that I will return to him when my cowardly parents and I return to the village."

The Shinigami nodded as she vanished within the shadows leaving Menma in the empty training ground. He hugged the mirror close to his chest as it was the only thing that allows him to see his family. After a few minutes he placed the mirror into his bag and headed back to the compound and towards his bedroom. His sister Mito confronted him outside of his bedroom apparently she wasn't happy with how he treated their parents. Menma just pushed her aside and went into his room slamming the door in his face.

"Coward" Mito shouted. "Come out here and fight me brother. I won't tolerate you sassing our mom" she continued banging on the door.

Menma just laid on the bed reading a book which was a child's book about a noble prince. He was a huge fan of mythology and dragons and her hoped to one day go out into the world and find a real dragon, but hey a kid can dream can't he. After about five minutes had passed his sister had given up and headed downstairs to spend time with her family.

"Menma it's time for dinner come on down" Tsunade shouted from downstairs.

Menma sighed as he got up from his bed and placed his book down. Dusting himself off he headed downstairs to join his so called family for dinner. Mito was still angry at her brother for what he did to her mother. Minato and Jiraiya were also mad at Menma but they felt his actions were justified. Tsunade on the other hand was pissed off at her grandson for showing such disrespect to her and his mother. Kushina was hurt that her son was still angry at her for what she did. She just set the table for her family hoping that soon her family would be whole again. The whole family sat down as they dug in.

 **There you go everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Disowning Family

It's been three days since Menma's fight with his family. Recently discovering from the goddess of death herself, Shinigami-sama that his own parents abandoned his youngest sibling. Many thoughts raced through his mind. Kind of like a raging storm. Why did they abandon Naruto? Was there a point to this plan of theirs?. All these thoughts going through his mind made his head hurt as he gripped his hair in the hands.

"Damn!" Menma shouted softly.

The enraged red haired boy punched the wall causing small vibrations through the structure of the room. Panting heavily, Menma slowly sat down upon his bed. He always looked up to his parents, Kushina especially. He always believed in the code of the Uzumaki 'Never Abandon Blood'. But here, his own mother betrayed that code by abandoning her youngest with a burden that no child should ever bear. He could only wonder what Naruto would have went through if it wasn't for the couple who took Naruto in. His four older sisters, now they were true Uzumakis to the core. They choose Naruto over their village, and stood by their family. Even though they chose to abandon Minato and Kushina they still choose their little brother over anything.

Kushina was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the family. While Minato was going over the training regiment for his children. Minato couldn't help but think of what Menma told them. Yes he had left Naruto in the leaf village. But it was for the greater good. Not to mention there was the prophecy that foretold that fate of the Shinobi world. His two oldest were prophesized to save the world. Minato did what a Hokage always does, put the village first. Did he miss Naruto? Yes of course. But he still couldn't get over the betrayal of the third hokage, who didn't send them updates on their son like they wanted. Letting out a loud sigh, he continued to go over the training schedule.

Kushina on the hand, well she strictly stood true to her belief. She knew the world was in danger and that precautions must be taken to ensure the prophecy comes true. Like Minato, she also believed Naruto would be safer in the village then with them. Menma's words still hurt her. The way he critized her parenting skills, and thought of her as a false Uzumaki. Stirring the Ramen, she shook the thoughts from her head.

However, one memory still haunts her. In the letter Hiruzen sent, it said that Naruto was given to new parents. An Uzumaki male and a Senju woman, if her memory was correct. Kurama Uzumaki and Kaguya Senju, two powerful shinobi of great power. Her heart broken at the thought of Naruto calling another woman his mother. Kushina was his real mother, but at the same time she felt she didn't deserve that title. This must have been Hiruzen's way of punishing her for abandoning her son. Her hand gripped the spoon tightly making it creak.

'How dare Hiruzen give my youngest away to some other couple' Kushina growled to herself.

Kushina's temper was starting to get the best of her. Especially when she found out her oldest children Elaine, Himiko, Elsa, and Megami all abandoned them to stay with their brother. Her oldest daughters chose to defy them and the prophecy. All this for one boy? She thought her daughters were being selfish. But according to Menma, they were acting like Uzumakis should.

"Look Kushina I know how you feel about this, I don't like this too..." said Minato.

Kushina sighed, bringing the Ramen over to the table. She poured each a mouth equally into each bowl.

"Damn straight I don't like this!" She retorted. "Plus Naruto is calling some other woman his mother. We strictly told Hiruzen not to let anyone adopt Naruto."

"But you know how he is Kushina." Minato reminded her. "Hiruzen always was a softie for kids."

"That doesn't excuse for MY son to be raised by some other woman." Kushina retorted slamming her hands on the table.

Sitting down in her chair she called her children down for lunch time. Mito was the first one to come down. The excited red head came down like a rocket. She was always like this whenever Ramen was being served.

He sat down, looking at her with a smile. Minato looked at Kushina seeing her with enraged eyes, he gulped slowly at the site of it.

"We will fix this Kushi chan trust me" Minato smiled.

"The only question is, how?" Kushina asked.

"Leave that to me." Minato smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Minato, darling" Kushina replied. "What can you do? Last time I checked Hiruzen gave his hat to this Kurama Uzumaki. Who is now Naruto's new father. So I'll ask again what can you do?"

"Babe, you know me." He put on his fourth hokage clothing he was ready to get his son back. The will of fire he had now has been set a blaze, "I'll get him back!"

Kushina sighed with a little laugh, "Sometimes you are over dramatic when it comes to making poses like that."

Mito jumped into her seat, taking her chop sticks. "Yay Ramen"

Menma, her older brother arrived downstairs a few seconds later. He had a calm look on his face but his eyes were cold as ice. He took his seat at the table and silently picked up his chopsticks. He refused to look at anyone of them. Including his bratty God complexed little sister. Kushina sensing discomfort in the air decided to engage in some conversation.

"So Mito I hear your the top of your class this year." Kushina complimented. "I'm so proud of you"

Mito, soaking in the praise from her mother puffed out her chest, "what you'd expect mother? I'm a Namikaze! We're the best in fire country. Everyone tried to surpass me, but I showed them. It was thanks to all the training you gave me."

Menma snorted loudly making her look at him. Menma looked like he wasn't impressed. Sure his sister was poweful in her year but so were a lot of kids. It also didn't help that all the praise and arrogance inflated her ego. Arrogance in the field gets you killed.

"You got something to say Menma?" Mito demanded.

"So your the best in the year big whoop! Alot of kids in our class are top of the year in many different categories like Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu." Menma replied sternly.

"MOM! DAD!" Mito complained. "Did you hear what he said? He thinks I'm weak."

"Menma that's not nice to say about your prodigy sister." Minato yelled.

Menma grunted, "her arrogance will be her downfall"

"You shut up Menma" Mito sneered.

"Menma!, I will not allow you to ridicule and look down on your sister. You hear me young man?" Kushina said harshly.

Menma brushed his mother off like her anger management was nothing.

"Sorry mother but I can't apologize for something that is 100 percent true. After all you taught us that arrogance and pride are a deadly and dangerous combination. You said that we must never become arrogant and full of ourselves." Menma smirked making Mito fume.

"That may be true Menma but we do not ridicule one another." Kushina harshly responded.

"I don't consider myself above everyone just because I have a tailed beast power stuck in my gut. I'm not prideful or arrogant as the Uchiha clan." Menma sighed. "Besides the only reason I'm getting stronger is protect my precious person."

"Precious person?" Mito gagged. "You don't have anyone but us Menma. You turned down every girl who wanted to be your wife. Heck you even turned down Lady Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village."

"I turned her down because I'm not looking for a marriage partner. I'm still just a kid." Menma groaned. "Besides Shizuka of the Nadeshiko Village just isn't my type."

Hearing this comments, the yondaime kind of became enraged at was his son was saying. Minato worked hard to get an alliance with the Nadeshiko village. The village may be small but their political power could bring great harm upon the leaf. When the leader asked for a marriage to secure their agreement. The yondaime proudly offered Menma as the leader's daughter's husband. Shiva who was the leader at the time agreed to the union and it would take place after the chunin exams. They even visited the family last week and were staying for a month or so. But hearing how Menma turned Shiva's daughter down worried him greatly as he feared for the backlash if this marriage didn't go through. Minato has tried to deal with his eldest son's sarcasm and his cold shoulder. However he couldn't take him insulting his family to such a caliber. Minato stood up as he gazed down at Menma.

"Menma your mother and I have dealt with your cold shoulder and wise ass attitude for long enough. We understand you hate us for leaving Naruto behind in the village. But according to the prophecy you and Mito are the ones to bring eternal peace to the Shinobi world." Minato scowled.

Menma returned a glare of his own as he clenched his fist. He couldn't believe that his own father, the man he looked up to would put his faith in a old prophecy that was passed for Kami knows how long.

"Oh right the great toad sage's prophecy who foresaw the fate of the entire world. In case you forgot dear daddy prophecies constantly change with each new turn of events. And this prophecy he told you, 'A Child will be born from the mighty tree. He will have powers of ancients long forgotten. With power of the divine beast he will save the world or become its destruction if shrouded in darkness. The child of prophecy will be our savior or our destruction.' These were the toads exact words right?"

"Yeah! Duh!" said Mito.

"The toads were very clear on this prophecy" Minato answered coldly.

"Okay first off, 'A child will be born from the mighty tree' that could be referred to any child since it didn't mention anything about the child's parents or their gender. Second 'He will have powers of ancients long forgotten' you think we are the children of prophecy because we hold the Kyuubi's chakra. But there are many creatures that existed long before the Nine tails. It could refer to ancient demons or gods who existed before Kami sama. Third it says 'With power of the divine beast' the Kyuubi is a being of chakra, pure raw chakra. But it's not a divine or celestial beast. Finally it says 'he will save the world or becomes it's destruction if shrouded in darkness.' Darkness could mean many things, it could mean consumed by emotion like rage or hate. It could also mean selling their soul to the devil or just plain psychological trauma at an early age. So you see prophecies are never that clear. They could mean a lot of things and they constantly change. The future isn't set in stone" Menma replied.

"You know nothing Menma baka!" Mito yelled. "Your such a sour puss because our otouto was left behind."

"Speaking of Naruto" Menma said coldly to his parents. "What were your plans for him before you decided to abandon him in the leaf?"

Kushina and Minato looked at eachother for a second wondering if they should tell Menma. Kushina was against telling him since this would cause Menma to try and undo years of planning. She wanted him to see that what she and Minato planned was for the betterment of the world and for themselves. Minato on the other hand decided that now was a good time to explain to his eldest son the whole situation.

"Well Menma, since you and Mito are the oldest that makes you the Namikaze clan heir and Mito the Uzumaki heir." Minato said.

"Where does that leave Naruto?" Menma asked.

"Naruto will be placed in the side branch of the Namikaze clan. There he will learn minor Ninjutsu and sealing techniques from the other branch members and learn how to defend the clan."

"Side branch?.." Menma thought.

Menma quickly put two and two together, the Namikaze side branch was similar to the Hyuuga side branch. Horror appeared on the red heads face, his parents were planning on having Naruto as a servant to the clan.

"Your planning to make Naruto a slave aren't you?!" Menma yelled.

"No of course not! We aren't like the Hyuuga clan" Kushina answered.

"Sounds like it to me!. You know that side branches are for servants to defend the main branch of the clan. Were you going to have Naruto learn only a small bit so he wouldn't be able to stand up to you? Or is this to keep the Kyuubi's soul from corrupting and using him to strike back against you." Menma demanded.

"Menma! Stop jumping to conclusions and let your father finish!" Kushina yelled back.

"As I was saying even though Naruto will be in the side branch of the Namikaze clan. He can still bring honor and power to the Namikaze clan." Minato smiled.

"And how exactly will he do that?" Menma wondered.

"Well I talked with the Fire Daimyo and had arranged a marriage between his granddaughter and Naruto. I also had marriage proposals from Kumo and Kirigakure. The Raikage agreed to betroth Naruto to his niece Yugito, the two tailed cat jinchuuriki. Mei Terumi has also agreed to marry my son when he comes of age as well. With these marriages Naruto will bring honor and prestige to this clan. It also secure peace between ourselves, Kiri, and Kumo." Minato responded happily.

Minato thought that having the lava release bloodline and another jinchuuriki in the family would increase the physical power of future shinobi and Kunoichi which in turn will make the Namikaze clan as feared as the Uzumaki Clan.

"So what your saying is...my little brother is only good for marriage? Like he's some sperm bank to breed new shinobi for the clan. Why not just put a big sign on his back that says 'fuck me for free!'" Menma snarled. "Naruto is a human being he's not some walking sperm bank for some whores to play with."

"Menma! We don't think of Naruto like that! We did this to secure his future so he won't worry about finding love." Minato replied.

"Your heard Hiruzen sama Naruto already has a future he's got new parents and a new family. He's abandoned the Namikaze name like my sisters did. Face it dad your plans have come to a halt. Which means the marriages you set up for Naruto have all gone down the drain. If you want to bring honor and power to the clan then use Mito since I know she would do it with no resistance."

Mito growled as her face turned a deep share of red. She couldn't believe that her elder brother thought she would whore herself out to bring power to the clan. She would only bring power to the clan if it is necessary that's all. Minato and Kushina on the other hand were furious at all of the back talk and ridicule that they were receiving from their very own son.

"Besides from Hiruzen's letter, the Godaime Hokage Kurama Uzumaki is the new clan head of the now restored Uzumaki Clan." Said Menma.

"Your mother is the rightful head by blood and succession. This Kurama Uzumaki can't be the official clan head unless he defeats Kushina in battle." Minato replied.

"Actually about that...you see a few days ago when I left to blow off some steam after I blew up in your faces I met Shinigami-sama" Menma said coldly.

Menma's parents quickly stood up in fright and worry that the Shinigami actually came into contact with their eldest son. But why was the goddess of death in fire country? Oooh Kami could she have found out about Naruto's abandonment? Was she here to take Minato's soul away as punishment?

"What did the Shinigami want?" Kushina asked frighteningly.

"Well she told me about this man Kurama Uzumaki, the new Godaime Hokage. Apparently Kurama is the death goddess' son." Menma smiled.

"WHAT?!" His parents screamed.

"Yes apparently Shinigami-sama had an affair with an Uzumaki during the time of Hashirama Senju's grandfather. She gave birth to a son and that child of hers is now the new Hokage of the leaf. Plus this also makes him the nephew of Kami. Also since Kurama blood adopted Naruto and my sisters as his children. This makes Naruto, Megami, Elena, Elsa, and Himiko the great nephew and nieces of Kami herself."

"What no this can't be true? The shinigami wouldn't interfere with mortal affairs, it doesn't work like that?" Kushina raged.

"Menma! This story of yours can't be true. The gods can't meddle with mortal affairs. So this whole story of Kurama being the son of the death goddess is one big lie." Minato said agreeing with his wife.

"ARE YOU CALLING SHINIGAMI-SAMA A LIAR?!" Menma shouted. "ARE YOU SAYING SHE IS INCAPABLE OF KNOWING LOVE!"

"We are not saying that Menma! We aren't accusing the death goddess of lying. We are saying that you are lying. Even if part of it was true then the death goddess wouldn't have her child raised in the mortal world." Minato groaned.

"Either you refuse to see the truth or your just too self absorbed." Menma retorted.

"Menma!" Yelled Minato and Kushina.

"Forget i said anything. You have your heads so far up Lady Fate's pussy you've forgotten what it means to be independent. You refuse to live by your own rules, to decide your own fate!." Menma sighed.

"Kushina, I'm sorry you might want to stand back..." Minato growled as he stood up from his seat.

Using the flying thunder god technique, he disappeared and reappeared behind his son. Menam turned to see a fist coming towards him as Minato punched menma on the head. But Menma was unfazed as he took it like a man.

"I will not be talked down by my own son. The toads were perfectly clear about this, something evil is coming and the world must survive." Minato said.

Menma took the punch, laughing. He turned his head to face his dad. The smile upon the boy's face made the yondaime feel uneasy.

"Sneaky father as always. But I will still not apologize." Menma retorted. "Besides the world survived for thousands of years. Who knows how many prophesized the end of the world and look we are all still here."

Kushina stood up immediately, "Menma Namikaze! I have had enough of your behavior. You march right upstairs young man. Don't come down until we say so. I will not have your father and I disrespected like that!"

Seeing his mother pointing to the stairs Menma grunted and got up from his seat. Heading towards the stairs he looked back at his parents. He could see that vile smile upon his sister's face. Oooh he hated that smile. Menma suddenly gave Kushina the finger making her gasp in shock.

"That's Menma Uzumaki to you" Menma responded before heading upstairs.

Kushina was about to retort when Minato stopped her.

"Leave him Kushina don't let the brat get to you." Minato responded.

"Yeah Kaa-san he's not worth it" said Mito.

"Menma just doesn't understand that the needs of many outweigh the need of the few. Besides like a wise man once said sacrificing one life is worth saving millions!"

"Your right Minato kun, sure I hate myself for leaving Naruto behind. But this sacrifice will be worth it, the world will be safe and peace will endure for many years to come!."

Finishing their Ramen Minato kissed his wife and daughter before he made his way upstairs. Minato became aware of the situation at hand it all made sense. Why this prophecy happened why naruto is with the sisters it still didn't make sense. But he didn't care, he can't let any distractions keep him from fulfilling his destiny.

 **Konohagakure**

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Kyuubi now known as Kurama Uzumaki, the Godaime Hokage was going through mounds of paperwork from filing to signing and filling out forms. The village had prospered in the past few months under his leadership. The med corp were equipped with some of his clans medical jutsus, anbu operatives were performing missions more efficiently. Best of all Kurama made sure that genin graduate at the age of 14. That way the kids can enjoy their childhood before going out into the real world of Shinobi. Kurama was proud of his achievements. He had gained the adoration of the entire village, something that no tailed beast had ever recieved. However when it comes to power there will always be someone wanting to take it aka Danzo.

Danzo was a calm, collective and dangerous advisory. He was known as the Yami of Shinobi, his root anbu were one of the best who worked in the shadows but they had zero emotion. While it was true that shinobi must contain and control their emotions when it comes to completing a mission. There were times when letting your emotions out can save your life. After ROOT was disbanded permanently this time, the Shinobi were giving medical and thereputical treatment. The orphans and clan children that were taken were placed in foster homes or back in their clans. Danzo despite all of this saw all of this as a minor setback. However trying to outwit the Nine Tailed Fox was no easy task, after all Kurama is known for his deception and quick wit.

Kurama went through the paper work and to his dismay and annoyance half of the paper work were marriage contracts from the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka clans. The Hyuuga and Inuzuka wanted to marry their eldest daughters Hana and Hinata to his son Naruto. The Uchiha clan wanted to have a marriage between Itachi and his eldest daughter Megami. Kaguya wouldn't allow anyone to marry her children unless they were approved by her. The last person, a fat wealthy civilian who demanded a marriage between Naruto and his daughter. Kaguya put an end to it by well... removing what made the wealthy merchant a man.

Soon a knock was heard on the door as Kurama allowed then to enter. He looked to see Hiruzen, the surrogate grandfather to his children.

"Well hello you old monkey you seem better days" Kurama replied.

"Heh I may be old Hokage Sama but there are still some fight left in these old bones of mine" Hiruzen replied with a chuckle. "Though it seems you are struggling with all this paperwork."

"They just keep coming and coming it's like they're multiplying" he groaned.

Hiruzen laughed loudly, "Hahahaha now you know how I felt when I became Hokage. We all have to deal with all the paperwork sooner or later."

"I wish I could just burn it all and be done with it" The fox grumbled.

"I wouldn't recommend it, you know what you wife will do to you if you slack off." Hiruzen reminded him.

A vision of his wife in her legendary rage mode which puts even Tsunade to shame made him shiver. He didn't want to be reminded of the last time she got mad at him.

"Oooh believe me Hiruzen I wouldn't want to get my wife mad at me" Kurama chuckled. "But other than how is your family? I trust they are doing well?"

"Yes indeed thank you. I also wish to thank you for your magnificent elixir. It's healing properties are astounding. Thanks to your recipe we have made thousands by the minute. My wife also thanks you for it as well. She's glad to be back to active duty once again." Hiruzen laughed.

"Its always a pleasure" Kurama smiled.

A knock was heard at the door as Kurama said to come in. It was a couple of genin teams who came back from their C and B Rank missions. The genin of this generation have really performed wonderful in the field. He also made sure that ever genin team had a medic nin with them. Shizune was the head medic at the Academy where she taught the next generation of medical ninja. The civilian council and the Shinobi council were happy with the results the new curriculum had done for the new generation. Combat efficiency, mission succession, medical combat, etc were off the charts. Kaguya, his celestial wife taught emotional and mental techniques to keep them calm and collective in battle and tough situations. She wanted shinobi and Kunoichi to be able to control their emotional and mental state in dire situations. She didn't want them to end up like those who were in ROOT.

"Team 18 and 19 reporting Hokage-sama. Another mission completed." said Team 18's sensei.

"We've infiltrated The Land of Lightning as you suggested and have found no traces of anything that would lead to war between our two nations. Of course we did find a few Uzumaki children, homeless ones. We brought them to the hospital before coming here. Lady Shizune is looking after them." said Team 19's sensei.

"Wonderful your teams mission pay will be deposited into your accounts, your teams have the next few days off to rest." Kurama replied.

"Hai!" they shouted as they turned and left.

Naruto the hyperactive red head came running into the office and jumped in his lap. He gave his father a big huge smile.

"Hey daddy? You done with paperwork yet?" Naruto asked.

Kurama chuckled "not yet my little maelstrom."

"Why don't use shadow clones daddy that way you'll get work done faster. That's what mommy told me, she does it all the time with the house work." Naruto giggled.

Kurama and Hiruzen slammed their heads on the desk. The answer to the defeat of paperwork came from the mouth of a seven year old. Kurama and Hiruzen were complaining over and over why in the world didn't they think of the shadow clone jutsu. Kurama grumbled before he made a cross sign with his fingers and formed six shadow clones of himself. His shadow clones took care of most of the paper work, well the more frustrating ones. He thanked his genius son for the answer to his paperwork nightmare.

"Your a genius sochi, you saved your old dad from mountains of paperwork." Kurama praised ruffling his sons hair.

"Thank you tou-san glad to help" Naruto replied.

"Speaking of which Naruto kun have you been keeping up with your studies?" Hiruzen asked.

"You bet Jiji! Megami nee chan is teaching me minor Ninjutsu mostly E Rank jutsu. Himiko and I are training with Tenzo-san to improve our Mokuton." Naruto replied happily.

"What about your other sisters?" Kurama asked.

"Megami is helping out in the academy, Iruka nee san is loving the help she gives. Also Elsa and Elaine are teaching me minor fuinjutsu" the red head responded. "Oh yeah and Kaa-san wanted me to bring you your lunch"

Kurama was handed a small box with his favorite lunch in it. He thanked him as he decided that now was a good time to have some lunch. It was fried chicken, rice, and some hot Dango. He quickly dove in as he enjoyed the sweet taste of his wife's cooking.

 **Konohagakure: Forest of Death: Shrine of Kami**

Kaguya walked through the forest of death, many of the dangerous creatures somehow stayed away from her. Almost like they feared her. The celestial goddess didn't care as she just continued on her way through the forest till she reached an old shrine. It was crumbling old as she could see as no one has been keeping it in good shape. She didn't go inside as she took hold of the door knocker. But she didn't knock it no she pressed the jewel between the dragon head door knocker. The ground below rumbled to reveal a long staircase leading under the shrine. No mortal besides her knew that the staircase underground even existed.

She headed down to large marbled hall with ancient paintings of Kami and her fellow gods and goddesses. These paintings told the story of Kami and the creation of the world and mankind. Walking further down she enters a giant cave and inside it was a large Japanese monastery. It was decorated in marbe, gold, and iron. It was perfect craftsmanship done by immortal hands. However she was not hear for the scenery, no she was here on a mission. Approaching the large doors they granted her entrance. The inside of the monastery was a large library with dozens upon dozens of books and scrolls. Each scrolls held the secrets and history all the way from the dawn of Kami to the first human on earth. Every discovery and invention of mankind was stored here. It was a gold mine of information which only gods and goddess had access too. Humans were rarely ever allowed to enter it's great walls and there were good reasons why. Kaguya searched each shelf until she came to the Ninja Genealogy section.

"Okay let's see, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Kaguya, Namikaze, Nara, Uchiha, yes here it is Uzumaki clan!" Kaguya said happily as she took out a golden book with a blue sapphire swirl on the front.

Opening the book she read through the entire genealogy of the Uzumaki Clan. From the founder Moro Uzumaki all the way to her husband and children. Kaguya took notice of the names Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze Uzumaki. Since Kaguya was the ancestor of the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya, Ootsutsuki, and Uzumaki Clan she had the authority to disown anyone from the clans. She took out the Black pen on the side of the desk. She had to do this to make the ones responsible for abandoning Naruto pay. Kaguya couldn't punish Menma or Mito since they were just babies. Her mother in law told her that Menma was nothing like his parents and were strictly against abandoning Naruto. Menma wanted nothing more than to go home and be with his brother. However Mito was a lot like her parents as well as arrogant. Kaguya thought maybe Mito should be given a chance to redeem herself, but she was to loyal to her father Minato. She let out a large sigh before putting on a firm strict face.

"I Kaguya Uzumaki nee Senju-Ootsutsuki Co clan head and ancestor of the Uzumaki Clan hearby remove and disown Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju Uzumaki, and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze from the Uzumaki and Senju clan. I also hearby ask my descendants to punish Kushina for breaking the number one law of the clan "Never Abandon Blood". I also enact the divine judgment of the first Uzumaki after myself Moro Uzumaki to strip Kushina, Tsunade, and Mito of their Uzumaki bloodline and DNA. I hearby declare Kushina, Tsunade, Minato, and Mito Namikaze no longer Uzumaki or Senju. I cast them out!"

She crossed out their names with the black pen as their names glowed black and started to burn off the page. Completely erasing their existence from the Uzumaki Clan legacy. She spared Menma since he was the perfect example of an Uzumaki. She then crossed out Minato's name from the Uzumaki registry as well as his name burned off the page. She then closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"You mess with my child you mess with his mother" Kaguya snarled.

Kaguya soon left the monastery as its doors sealed shut. She headed back down the hall and up the staircase. Upon reaching the surface she watched as the staircase closed up and vanished. She felt proud of herself for getting justice for her baby boy. Kushina and her family minus Menma will be feeling very different in the morning. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was time to pick Naruto up for his training session. She quickly dashed off and headed towards town to pick up her son.

 **There you go everyone hope you like the chapter. It took a while but I finally got it finished haha hope you enjoy it. I look forward to your feedback and ideas for the next chapters.**


	5. Village Loyalty Political Nightmare

A little boy 7 years of age with spikey red hair, white eyes, and whiskers like marks on each cheek was running through the streets scared because a mob was chasing him. Why were they chasing him? He didn't do anything wrong. He was just shopping with his mom. What was wrong with that?. He didn't know why there doing this so he just kept running. Some of the villagers gasped as they watched the hokage's youngest son being chased by a mob. Some of the villagers tried to save the boy only to be beaten by the Kyuubi haters.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" yelled a villager holding a sharp knife.

"DIE DEMON!" another shouted holding a kunai.

More bloodthirsty screams of anger was heard soon after. Little Naruto ran through a small alleyway only to end up at a dead end and then huddled into a corner hoping they didn't see him come down through here. Even though the majority of the hidden leaf village accepted his father the Kyuubi as their leader and protecter, only five percent still hated the Nine tails for the attack. They hated the boy since he was the son of the tailed beast that killed their loved ones. They believed by killing the boy they would have their revenge against the Kyuubi. Naruto knew he cornered but he prayed to his aunt Kami that the villagers wouldn't find him. Apparently that wasn't the case as he saw shadow figures of a lot of people coming his way. He quickly used his Mokuton to protect himself as wood encircled him to prevent the mob's entry. They found him as they gasped at what he was doing.

"Look, the demon dares defile the first hokage's legacy. He stole the senju bloodline and is trying to protect himself with it." said a shinobi.

"Hehehehe, too bad that won't work demon." said another shinobi laughed. "This time we will finally have our revenge upon your father for what he had done to us 5 years ago."

"We also will punish for stealing the Senju bloodline. We won't allow you to use our founders Noble bloodline for your sick twisted ways."

They all cut through the wood and then started stabbing him, cutting him, and beating him like a bunch of wild animals. The pain was excruciating, bones were broken, skin was bruised, and damage to some organs were mildly damaged. He tried to scream but do to damage to his chest area he couldn't let out a loud enough scream. All he could do was cry even though his mother always taught him that crying during a fight shows weakness.

Meanwhile, Kaguya was in the market district shopping for ingredients for her delicious and infamous ramen and fish cakes. The villagers greeted her with smiles and waves. She smiled back at them as some little kids gave her some flowers. During all of this she felt a cold chill crawling doen her neck. She quickly noticed that her son hadn't met her at ichiraku Ramen like they agreed. She and Naruto left to shop a few hours ago so her son should have been back by now. Suddenly she heard yells of happy, bloodthirsty screams coming from an ally. She even heard a small child screaming out for help. But not just any child her child.

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she dropped her baskets of food and ran toward the direction of the screaming. She reached a dark alleyway as she stood frozen at what she was seeing. Naruto was being beaten and stabbed by the mob and she became angry. She gritted her teeth as her byakugan flared and her killer intent flared massively.

The mob at first wondered what was going on. They didnt know what it was until the boy yelled out "mommy!" They turned around and noticed who was watching the entire thing and they become scared. There standing in front of them was the Hokage's wife Kaguya Senju the Rabbit Goddess. Her glare was intense that it pierced your soul. the expression of anger on her face indicated that they will not survive to see the next day. The wind bowed through the alleyway and the walls and ground started to crack with each step she took towards the mob.

"Kaguya sama, w-what are y-you d-doing here?" asked a very scared shinobi.

"Maybe she's here tto help us kill the demon." a villager replied arrogantly. "Maybe she finally sees the boy as the abomination he..." the villager was killed as Kaguya's byakugan flared and the man exploded into a pool of blood. Her eyes shifted to the rinne-sharingan and it was spinning violently. They all started screaming and running from the angry goddess to avoid getting killed. However they were frozen in their tracks as Kaguya sensed a familiar power. A portal opened as a woman with long black hair wearing a long gray robe stepped out. She wore a mask of an Oni which represented death. The villagers shivered and whimpered as the woman before them was the Shinigami herself. The Shinigami removed her mask revealing her beautiful face. Pale white skin, beautiful black eyes and luscious red lips. Her eyes narrowed as she growled.

"Shinigami sama" a shinobi whimpered.

 **"You dare!, YOU DARE ATTACK MY GRANDSON! YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING, BAGS OF ROTTING FLESH!"** Shinigami roared.

The villagers legs felt weak as they collapsed and begged the goddess for mercy. They begged for her to spare them, they tried to justify their actions of getting their revenge on the Kyuubi for he did that fateful night five years ago. But the shinigami wouldn't hear any of their sniveling and pathetic sob stories.

 **"and that gives you the right to assault my grandson? The nephew of Kami herself!?"** She asked.

"We're sorry"

"Please have mercy"

"We learned our lessons please Shinigami have mercy on us please"

 **"Oh you'll be sorry alright, beacuse your about to learn what happens to those that anger me!"** Shinigami laughed.

"Please mercy mercy we beg you!" A villager cried.

" **Hmmm sorry but I'm all out of that at the moment. Minato Namikaze used up the last of my mercy!"** she grinned darkly.

Kaguya ran over to her son as the red haired boy clinged to her like she was his lifeline. She hugged him close to her as the boy silently cried into her chest. Except his tears were tears of pure blood. Actual tears of blood ran down his face. She gently titled her son's head up as she saw within her son's eyes the most powerful eyes in the world the Rinne-sharingan, the exact same eyes as hers.

 _"Oh my baby"_ she said softly as her eyes leaked tears as well. "WEASEL!" she shouted.

Itachi answered as he landed in back of her. "Hai Senju sama" he replied.

"Take my son to the hopsital and if anyone refuses to treat my son you have my permission to kill them understood?"

"Yes Kaguya sama as you wish" itachi replied.

Itachi took Naruto and started to run towards the hospital to get him help. "Don't worry Naruto you'll soon get help, I promise." said a concerned Itachi.

I-I-Itachi-chi-n-nii s-san." said Naruto very weakly before he passed out.

 **Leaf Village Hospital**

Itachi went as fast as his legs could go and arrived at the hospital. He quickly went in and ran up to the front desk. A nurse looked up and saw Itachi and a very beaten Naruto.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any available rooms for...him." the nurse said with anger.

Itachi then flared his Sharingan at the nurse and said "You WILL help him or so help me..." also flaring his killing intent at her. It was so strong that it was felt by Kurama who responded to it.

When Kurama arrived at the hospital via shushin, he saw Itachi, who was holding a bloody and beaten Naruto, was staring a nurse with his Sharingan activated.

"Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi yelled worryingly. "What happened?"

"Naruto was attacked by villagers in an alleyway. Your wife and mother are dealing with them now" Itachi explained. "I brought him here but the nurse is refusing him treatment."

"We don't give treatment to demon scum" the nurse seethed.

"Shizune!" Kyuubi shouted.

Shizune rushed into the office "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Put Naruto in a room RIGHT NOW!" yelled the Hokage.

Shizune gapsed as she grabbed the boy and ran him to a room to begin treatment on him.

Itachi and Kurama were in the room outside as Itachi gave a description of what he had witnessed when Kaguya summoned him. Kurama was outright furious that his villagers well a tiny amount would dare harm his only son to get to him. He understood that a small part of the villagers still hated him and would never except him and he accepted that. But he was angered by the fact that they would attack his baby boy to get back at him.

Naruto was in terrible condition his bones were broken into many places. However thanks to his Uzumaki healing factor mixed with his mother's super regeneration ability his wounds healed at an excelerating rate. Shizune was shocked to see this kind of power in young Naruto. The way his body was healing due to the strange white chakra was unknown to her maybe even unknown by mankind. It didn't take long before the treatment was over. Shizune told the Hokage that his son will be alright due to his healing ability. But he will have to bedridden for a few days.

Kurama knew about his wife's super regeneration ability or as she calls it "healing of the gods". But it took a lot of chakra usage to use it which means that it was to only be used as a last resort. But due to Naruto's massive chakra reserves he inherited from his Biju father that wouldn't be a problem.

"Thank you Shizune" Kurama replied.

"No problem someone has to watch over the little gaki." Shizune laughed.

"Anything else about his condition?"

"Well hokage sama when he woke up after the treatment was finished I noticed his eyes were white with black rings and tomoes."

 _"The Rinne-sharingan!"_ Kurama said to himself. _"But how could my son awaken the Supreme bloodline of the gods? The only people who have that bloodline are my wife and Aunt Kami!."_

"I believe that my son awakened the Rinne-sharingan."

Shizune and Itachi were shocked at what they heard. The Rinne-sharingan was the most powerful bloodline in the world. It was said that only Kami herself possessed those eyes. But now it seemed that Naruto had somehow inherited them.

"May I see him?" Kurama asked.

"Of course Kyuubi sama" Shizune replied.

"Please call me Kurama." He replied before walking to his son's hospital room.

They walked into Naruto's room as they saw Naruto talking with some of the nurses. Kurama cleared her throat as the nurses bowed their heads to their Hokage. The fox smiled as he dismissed them, the nurses responded with a nod before leaving the room.

"Itachi-nii-san, tou-san!" Naruto shouted very happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling after that horrible experience." Kurama asked..

"I feel great and thanks nee-san for helping me with that mob. You and Kaa-san saved me" said Naruto.

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun." said Itachi not wanting to be thanked right now.

 **Shinigami Realm: Nightmare Void**

Meanwhile Shinigami was personally torturing the mob that dared assault her grandson. She was a mistress of sadistic torture. She grabbed hold of a man in his twenties as she held him up with dark tendrils of dark energy. She ripped off his pants as she took out some pliers making the man go wide eyed. She smirked as she began crushing his testicles with the pliers making the man scream loud and I mean loud. Another victim was cut open as human like hands of darkness reached in and tore out each organ slowly. Another victim was a pair of Shinobi that were set on fire while being flayed alive by two demonic women wearing Oni masks. Shinigami was enjoying their screams, their begs of mercy. Kaguya on the other hand tortured them by messing with their minds. The assassin's who assaulted her son had their minds ripped through and damaged beyond repair. Some were spared that torture but were going to live their lives as brain dead vegetables on life support. After the torture ceased the Shinigami demanded who organized the attack on her grandson.

"We were following orders under a man named Kichi Kazuma. He organized the attack so that we could finally put the Nine tails down and free our village from his control."

"We couldn't allow demons to run free in this world."

"We were doing it for the good of Konoha!"

 **Real World: Leaf Village**

The Shinigami ripped the souls out of the entire mob not sparing a single person. She ordered Kaguya to gather up as many supporters of Naruto as she could and to meet her at the village square. After vanishing Kaguya went through the village districts calling upon about 100 supporters of Naruto. They gathered in the market district as Kaguya explained what happened to her son and who was responsible. The crowd was in a frenzy.

"Kill them!"

"Torture them!"

"Avenge Naruto sama"

"War!"

Kaguya raised her hands to silence then.

"My fellow shinobi I understand your rage. I too wish to put them to death as much as you and you will have that chance." She replied getting more cheers from the villagers. "These humans dare to harm my baby believing that by hurting him they are hurting my husband. They dare declare an attack on our Hokage!."

"Kill them all!"

"Burn the traitors alive!"

"We will answer them with the might of our blades. Gather your weapons and follow me to the village square. The Shinigami is waiting for us." Kaguya said before heading out to the center of the village.

The villagers gathered up their swords, daggers, and wooden staffs. They followed the Rabbit Goddess to bring upon punishment against those that dare rise up against the Hokage.

 **Village Square**

A small crowd of about 300 people gathered around a man dressed in shinobi attire. This man was Kichi Kazuma a veteran shinobi from the third great war. The people were gathered by the great statue of Kyuubi that was built a few years after he became Hokage. The people hissed and seethed as they threw rotten food at the statue. Kichi walked up and spoke to the people.

"Let's listen to him now" he said waiting to hear something but heard nothing. "Do you hear any complaints?"

"NO!" the people shouted.

"Our own brothers and sisters come here and kneel and worship a demon as if he is a God. They believe that this demon was born from the body of Kami or Shinigami themselves." Kichi explained making the people laugh loudly.

Kaguya and her followers soon started to walk towards the large gathered group but didn't do anything to give themselves away yet. Kichi continued to proclaim his words about Kurama.

"This fox demon brought death and destruction to our peaceful village and then was allowed to live and rule over us." Kichi shouted.

"Boooo!" The crowd shouted angrily.

"Yes my brothers and sisters the demon used his deceit to get into our good graces. Not only that but he has pulled the goddess Kaguya into his unholy hands."

"Burn the demon!"

"Kill the Kyuubi!"

"We also deal with a demon child by the name of Naruto, a demonic child born from the body of the fox demon. A boy who mocks us every day with his demonic smile. Like he is mocking us for what his father did to us. But our foolish fellow villagers continue to defend him. This child and his father must be purged for the good of our people and for the glory of the leaf."

"The only thing your going to get old man Kichi is a sword through your neck." A voice shouted out.

"Avenge Naruto sama!" Another shouted.

The crowd turned around and screamed as Kaguya's supporters charged through the crowd with swords and other weapons. The crowd quickly started to run in different directions to escape the angry mob of Kyuubi supporters. Kaguya's supporters chased the traitors down the street and then attacked. People screamed as they were struck down by the villagers swords. Food stands and other trade tents were knocked over. A full out fight was now in full force. The traitors fought back as best they could before becoming overpowered by Kaguya and her followers. Many of the traitors were cut down and shoved into the nearby fire pit in front of Kyuubi's statue. Through the entire battle Kichi was soon face to face with Kaguya herself.

"Kaguya sama..." said Kichi.

"Shinra tensei!" She said pushing him back.

Kichi stood his ground from the blast after being blown away. The veteran shinobi pleaded with rabbit goddess to see the error of her ways and to help him rid the world of the Kyuubi for its crimes against humanity. This only enraged the celestial woman even more considering she was original demon before the tailed beasts were even born.

"My duty is to my family which is my husband Kyuubi and my five children." She said coldly.

"Can't you see the fox has bewitched you Kaguya sama! It's what the Nine tails does, he manipulates others to do his bidding." Kichi pleased.

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as Kaguya rushed forward and wrapped her hand around his neck tightly choking him. Her nails digging into the skin, drawing blood.

"I'll say this once and I'll say it again, I was given a second chance of having a happy immortal life and I finally got one. I got a loving husband despite his past. I also have five beautiful children, four celestial daughters and one beautiful baby boy. They are my pride and joy and if there is one thing I will not tolerate are small minded idiots who believe that just because someone is not like them they are evil."

Kichi struggled against her grip but couldn't find a good grip to escape. "Please...Kaguya...please open your eyes!"

The celestial goddess held out her hand as a wooden spike emerged from it. Kichi was terrified and wondered what she was going to do to him. The wooden spike pierced the man's chest as his body started to turn into wood. It was minutes later that Kichi was encased in wood and soon cracked and fell apart. He then noticed a mask near his body. She examined it closely only to recognize that it was a ROOT anbu mask.

"Danzo!" She seethed.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as everyone turned to see a 700 foot nine tailed fox. The villagers quickly laid down their weapons as Kyuubi looked down at them. He stood there with many of his anbu at his feet,

"What is going on here?!" He demanded, "Why are there so many dead bodies scattered across the village square?"

"These people were part of a group that attacked Naruto Hokage Sama!"

"We tried to save Naruto the first time but failed. But this time we fought back and won!"

"Kaguya sama led us against these traitors. They were mocking you and your family sir!"

Kurama looked down towards his wife as he turned into his human form. He walked over to her and asked why she organized this without going through him first. She replied that his mother punished the men who attacked Naruto and extracted the information about who was behind the assault. Kurama sighed since he knew his mother was one for revenge. Her sadistical nature was the one thing he was scared of. But she did that when it came to protecting her family.

"Alright Anbu clean up the dead bodies and send the rest of them who are still alive to Ibiki and Anko."

The ANBU obeyed as they dispersed the mob and cleaned up the bodies scattered all over the village square. There were 178 dead bodies and the remaining 122 were sent to Ibiki. Kurama then turned to the crowd of people who fought to avenge his son.

"My fellow villagers I am honored that you retaliated against the people who attacked my son and for that I am grateful." Kurama spoke fondly. "You clearly have shown me true loyalty and dedication to your fellow shinobi and Hokage."

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Hold on Hokage-sama" said Danzo appearing before him. "These people attacked and murdered over half of our fellow villagers. Such attacks on a fellow shinobi is punishable by death."

Kurama growled "hold your tongue Danzo! These people retaliated to avenge my son."

"Which should have been left to the Anbu since it's their job to handle such matters." Danzo responded.

"So your saying that these people should be punished for defending my son's honor?" Kaguya growled.

"What they did even though they had good intentions had almost caused a small civil war within the village." Danzo said getting annoyed by Kaguya. "Besides do you have any proof that this group were responsible for your son's assault?"

"Yes the assailants revealed that Kichi Kazuma was the head honcho of the attack." Kaguya replied.

"And where is he now?" Danzo asked.

"Dead by my own hand" Kaguya replied coldly. "Plus as the Senju clan head I had the full authority to kill my son's attackers."

Danzo knew he couldn't disagree with that since clan heads do have the authority to decide the fate of those who attack a member of their clan. Knowing that he couldn't win the argument he vanished back into the shadows. The Kyuubi supporters were given thanks by Kurama as they all left and went back to do their own thing.

"How's Naruto?" Kaguya asked worryingly.

"He's fine my love" Kurama said calming her down. "Our little maelstrom is doing fine he just needs to be bedridden for a few days and he will be ok."

"Thank Kami"

"Kaguya chan did you know that Naruto awoken the Rinne-sharingan?"

"Yes I saw it before I called for Itachi to bring him to the hospital."

"Do you think..."

Kaguya nodded her head "Indeed I do. Like the prophecy said. 'A child will be born from the mighty tree' meaning he was born from me since I gained power from the tree of life. Plus Naruto was reborn as our child five years ago. 'He will have powers of ancients long forgotten' I was forgotten through out the centuries and soon became myth and legend. 'With the power of the divine beast he will save the world' that comes from me as well since I once became the ten tails which was a divine beast. 'or becomes it's destruction if shrouded in darkness' We made sure that wouldn't happen since we became the new light in Naruto's life. 'The child of prophecy will be our savior or our destruction' our child will live a normal life. I will not let my son live the life as some savior because some old toads said so."

"I couldn't agree more my love" Kurama chuckled. "Come on let's go we got a son to visit."

 **Fire Capital: Namikaze Clan compound**

Minato was doing paperwork as a young Namikaze woman with short blonde hair appeared in front of him.

"Minato-sama, some guests are walking towards your office. One of them is the current Tsuchikage from Iwa." She said as Minato had a questionable look on his face.

Wondering why the Tsuchikage was here, despite what he done to their shinobi back in the 3rd Shinobi War, Minato answered. "Allowed them in Miku chan What ever the reason it must be important if the Tsuchikage is here." he said as the woman bowed and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

A few minutes later, the office doors open and walked in Nine individuals in three groups. The first three was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki and his Jonin guards. The Second group were Kunoichi from the Nadeshiko Village which known as the Amazon village. The final group was made up of a Auburn hair woman with two Kiri Jonins.

"Welcome but may I ask why the Tsuchikage as well as Shinobi and Kunoichi of Nadeshiko and Kiri would be here?" Minato asked as Onoki approached his desk.

"Well Yellow Flash, I'm here to see if you still remember our agreement after the 3rd War." the elderly Kage said while Minato's eyes widen for a quick second as he just remember what the agreement was about.

Years ago Minato and Onoki decided on an agreement after Iwa's defeat in the war. The agreement was a peace treaty that's involves an arranged marriage between Minato's eldest son and Onoki's grandchild. A few years later, Minato's wife Kushina gave birth to the triplets Naruto and Menma, and Mito. While Onoki son's wife gave birth to a girl named Kurotsuchi, so the marriage contract was made for Menma and Kurotsuchi until both were at a proper age. Since Kurotsuchi was born a year or two before the triplets, it was decided that the two would marry when Menma turns eighteen.

"Oh, right. Sorry, guess it slipped my mind over the years." Minato said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Now that I know why Onoki-jiji's here, why are Kunoichi from Nadeshiko here?" he asked as the leader of the group stepped forward while Onoki was grumbling about young Blondes not respecting their elders.

Looking the Hokage in the eyes, the leader spoke. "You see Hokage-san, as you remember years ago your sensei Jiraiya defeated our Queen back in his younger days. As law by Nadeshiko a Kunoichi defeated in combat by a man is to take them back to Nadeshiko to be married." she said as Minato nodded, since the Marriage by Combat law was one of the reasons why Nadeshiko was nicknamed the Amazon Village in the Elemental Nations.

Seeing the Blonde Kage nod, she continued. "Well, since the Sannin refused to marry our Queen, the law passed on to you. But since you were already married, the marriage has moved to your son and our Queen's daughter." the Kunoichi leader said as Minato groaned.

"Why did do you have to do that ero sensei" he thought, while wondering why his Sensei, and Godfather to the twins, was such a pervert.

Looking back at the Nadeshiko Kunoichi, he asked "Anything else I should know about since Jiraiya-Sensei didn't tell me about this."

the Kunoichi then continued. "Yes, if the male loses against the Kunoichi, then his life shall end where he's beaten." she said as she walked back to her teammates. "So I trust your youngest son Naruto's training is going well? After all since Menma denied our Queen's daughter saying he was already engaged to someone."

Minato was sweating since he hasn't even trained Naruto since he was left in the leaf village. Plus the fact his other son Menma refused princess Shizuka's hand in marrage. So for the moment he has to lie to prevent them from finding out about his mistake.

"I can assure you Kunoichi San that Naruto's training is going quite well and will soon be as strong as me once he reaches maturity. The same goes for Menma." Minato smiled.

The Kunoichi leader nodded as a auburn hair woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Mei Terumi. I'm the recently instated Mizukage after Kiri's Bloodline War." she said as she bowed towards Minato, who was surprised that Kiri already has a new Kage after a recent civil war in their village that killed off many Bloodline Users and made some of the Clans extinct while a small hand-full remains.

"So I guess you're here to talk about the arranged marriage as well Mizukage-san?" Mei then nodded in response.

"Yes Namikaze-sama. The Marriage between your son and myself when he comes of age. After all me and your wife set it up after the rebellion was won a few months ago." she said.

Minato sighed and began to ask curiously. "Okay, since these marriages were made years ago. May I ask why you brought them up today when they won't happen until years later?" he asked as Onoki stepped up.

Because, we wanted to see how your two sons training are going. I will not have my granddaughter marry to a weakling. That's why it was decided that she and Menma will fight when the next time Konoha host the Chunin Exams to see if he's 'Husband Material'." Onoki said as he and his Jonin Guards left the room.

"The same for young Shizuka-san Hokage-sama." the Konoichi from Nedeshiko as she handed Minato a small scroll containing the marriage contract between Naruto and Shizuka. "If your son Naruto manages to beat Shizuka in combat, then their marriage will also be considered an alliance between Konoha and Nedeshiko." she said as her team bowed and left the room.

With only her group left in the room, Mei look over to Minato. "I will see you at Konoha's next Chunin Exams in the upcoming years. I'll be seeing you and your family then, and tell Kushina-san I said hello." with that said, Mei bowed and left the office with her Jonin following her.

Minato was sweating bullets, he was in a terrible situation right now. First off his son Naruto was to be married off to Shizuka who he has to fight. But he didn't even start his training yet. Second Menma was not interested in any marriage at all which would cause political backlash for not honoring the marriage contracts. Nadeshiko although small holds large influence in many of the small villages in the nations. He had to fix this and the only thing he could think of to fix everything was to head back to Konoha early, bring Naruto back into the family which he knew will make Menma happy and train his youngest to be a strong shinobi and fulfill the agreements that he made with Iwa, Kiri, and Nadeshiko.

Meanwhile back in the compound Menma and Mito were being trained by the two Sanin to bring out the Kyuubi's chakra. Try as they might they couldn't bring out even a small tiny amount. Jiraiya thought that they were doing the exercise wrong or something was wrong with the seal. Mito struggled the most as she tried to force the chakra out thus placing large amounts of strain on her body.

"Easy Mito chan don't strain yourself" said Tsunade.

"I'm trying grandma I really am" Mito panted. "I'm trying my best to bring it out but somehow I can't."

Menma was mediating as he was concentrating and focusing on his chakra. He could feel his chakra flow perfectly through his body. He knew that the Kyuubi's chakra was no longer inside him. He didn't care since he didn't want to rely on someone else's chakra other than his own. However the death goddess left Menma with the bloodline of Yin Yang Release. He rarely relied on it and kept it a secret from his family. He opened his eyes to see his little sister complaining.

"Mito we aren't going to get it on our first try" Menma said. "Your pushing yourself to hard."

"I'm trying to bring out the Kyuubi's chakra but I can't!. Something is wrong" Mito whined.

Jiraiya thought for a minute before deciding to check on their seals. He ordered both of them to channel their chakra into their seal on their stomachs. Menma and Mito did as they were told and channeled their chakra to their stomachs. But there was no seal to be found. Jiraiya had them try it again only to get the same result.

"This is bad! This is really really bad!" Jiraiya shouted.

 **There you go everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter lol. There is a lot more to come. If there is anything you wish to see in future chapters message me or leave a review and we will discuss it. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Characters ages:**

 **Megami Uzumaki 19 years old**

 **Elaine Uzumaki 19 years old**

 **Himiko Uzumaki 19 years old**

 **Elsa Uzumaki 19 years old**

 **Naruto Uzumaki 7 years old**

 **Menma Uzumaki 7 years old**

 **Mito Uzumaki Namikaze 7 years old**

 **Minato Namikaze 38**

 **Kushina Namikaze 38**

 **Kurama mortal age 23 years old real age centuries old**

 **Kaguya Uzumaki nee Senju-Ootsutsuki mortal age 24 real age centuries old**

 **Itachi Uchiha 21 years old**

 **Sasuke Uchiha 7 years old**

 **Uzumaki survivors ages between 26 and 50 years old**

 **Karin Uzumaki 14 years old**

 **Senju survivors ages between 20 and 60 years old**


	6. Training with the Amazon Queen

**Hello everyone this is going to be the most intense chapter of the story ever. Little Naruto is finally going to begin his training. However this time he will be training under an old friend of his mother's. Kaguya will train him later on in the story. Enjoy everyone.**

Naruto arrived a different dimension that no mortal even knew existed besides Kaguya herself. The land was as beautiful as one would dream of, the grass was as green as emeralds, the rivers shimmered like moonlights, its sparkling waters free of any pollution of any kind. The forests were large and vast filled with the most beautiful and exotic of creatures. Nature itself was a pure environment here and Naruto could see that it was like a angelic paradise.

"oh my Kami" said Naruto as he was in such awe at the sight of the unknown land. "Kaa san where are we?"

"I have transported us to a very secret and well hidden realm that every mortal believe is just a myth" she said as she breathed in the fresh air around her. "welcome Naru-chan to the Amazon springs, a place where everything is quiet and peaceful thanka to an old friend of mine centuries ago."

"its breathe taking mom" Naruto smiled as he continued to follow his mother to the location of his training. "But why train me here I thought no violence happens here like you said."

"That doesn't mean that evil hadn't tried to attack here before." Kaguya answered. "Besides I'm taking you to meet my old friend Alura. Trust me sochi you'll like her."

After a half hour walk they came to a large tree located in the North East section near a large waterfall. Naruto was a little nervous at first but Kaguya placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a warm smile which Naruto returned. Moving slowly Naruto entered the hollow entrance with his mother behind him. They walked to a large staircase that led to the bottom floor which was fifty feet down which wasn't a problem as Naruto grabbed Kaguya and went through a couple of one handed hand signs and teleported them to the bottom. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they found a golden gate with carvings of horses on each side of the doors.

"Where does this door lead Kaa chan?" asked Naruto.

"This door leads to Alura's village and the training grounds" Kaguya smirked. "you see Naruto before I came into power as the Rabbit Goddess, I ate the shinji fruit and gained a power that you humans call chakra. When I gained these powers I was instantly greeted by a horse, who told me that for me to keep this power I had to prove I was worthy so it brought me to this very spot where I was trained to the limit." she explained as she walked to the golden gate. It had been centuries since she'd been here and she was also very aware that her teachers might still inhabit the temple.

Naruto had stars in his eyes after hearing the story of his mother's training that she recieved. Hethought it was super awesome and that he wanted to try it, after all he was going to be clan head of his clans one day and he had to live up to that title. Taking a deep breathe Naruto walked towards the gate and knocked on the doors. The doors opened with a loud creak as a powerful wind blew over him, it felt like someone breathing down your neck but Naruto didn't want to give into fear as he walked through the gate. Upon entering Naruto placed his hand on the wall closest to him as seals were applied to them causing light to emit from them, lighting up the room. He gasped in awe at the majesty of the large Valley. It was breath taking as he took notice of a large village in the center. Kaguya led him down the stone steps that led down to the valley. Naruto followed as they arrived at the stone gate that was guarded by two amazon women. One was a tall muscled like woman with an eye patch and scars that ran down her chest which were war wounds. The other was the same height but was dressed in leopard skin but metal armor over it.

"this is the greatest place I have ever been too" praised Naruto. "Plus I can sense ancient power that is lost to us mortals" Which was true the power Naruto felt was warm, but powerful and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid.

" _damn I wish my sisters were with us after all they wouldn't fear ancient power, I mean they descend from the most feared being on earth."_ he thought as he turned to look at his mother who confronted the women.

"Halt who goes there" one of the guards said.

"Who dares trespass" the other snarled.

"Artemis, Kara it's been centuries considering you amazons are immortal here" Kaguya chuckled.

The guards lowered there weapons as they were shocked that their old battle partner had come back to visit.

"Kaguya sama you came back" Kara smiled.

"Its been ages Rabbit chan" Artemis laughed. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here with my son Naruto to see Queen Alura." Kaguya answered with a chuckle.

The women noticed the shy boy hiding in back of Kaguya. He was a cute red head with white eyes. The women couldn't help but noticed how cute he was. He was a male red head version of her. Kara knelt down to the boys level and extended her hand to him.

"Hello Naruto my name is Kara and this muscle head is Artemis." Kara introduced themselves to the boy.

Naruto reached out carefully before shaking Kara's hand.

"Um hi Kara my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." Naruto said nervously. "Um your really pretty"

Kara laughed "Ooooh aren't you quite the little charmer."

Naruto blushed a little in embarrassment at the compliment as he let out a small smile.

"We will take you to our queen" Artemis said as she led them into the village square.

Upon entering Kaguya and her son noticed many amazons training and harnessing their skills. Though many stopped in their tracks as they took notice of the newcomers. The woman they respected due to the mass amount of power that she let out with small killer intent. Their focus immediatly was set on the child who followed her. They wondered if the child was hers or someone she took pity on. Although they couldn't help think that he was kind of cute. They soon arrived at the head hut which was more of a stone temple that was dedicated to the goddess of the moon. It was large and made of solid gold, its majesty dwarves any other structure in the village. Naruto was in amazement at the sight when they arrived at the front door of the temple. They were told by Artemis to wait outside until she presents them to the Queen.

"Do you think she will like me mom?"

"I'm sure Alura will like you son. She may be a hardcore proud amazon but she's not softy for children."

"The queen will see you now" Artemis announced as Kaguya and Naruto entered the temple.

The temple was grander than inside, it's decor was ancient Greek or Roman based on its architecture. Statues of many female deities were placed along the sides and many beautiful art were spread across its marble stone walls and ceilings. Naruto was in absolute awe at the grandeur of the old temple and was looking forward to learning more than ninja training from this place.

 **"Welcome Kaguya its been a long time"** a voice said as it echoed through the chamber.

The Rabbit Goddess turned around as pillars of flames came into the air and surrounded the chamber. The flames swished and swirled until it took on the form of a large fire winged wolf and a biju sized one at that as it flapped its wings with a heated gust. She and Naruto shielded their eyes from the light that was shining upon them. The majestic dog looked down and saw her old student Kaguya and a young boy who she thought was an Uzumaki due to the red hair. The wolf soared down towards a golden throne at the end of the chamber and sat upon it. It then folded its wings around itself as its body glew a bright silvery light. As the light died down its wings unfolded revealing a woman with long golden hair wearing a golden amazonion armor with a wolf head symbol on her chest plate. Her golden eyes gazed upon the young boy, who's energy was very strange to her.

Kaguya quickly got to her knees and bowed her head, "Great Lady Alura its an honor to be in your presence once again."

"Rise my pupil there is no need to bow to me" she laughed as Kaguya stood up. She then looked towards the young red head who wasn't afraid of her in the least. _**'** hmmmm this child is interesting, he isn't afraid of me and this power of his where is it coming from?'_ she asked herself as she thought for a minute. Her eyes glowed white as she saw the boys chakra network which shocked her beyond comprehension. _**'** Could this boy be the one that was prophesied to be the one to unite the world under a banner of peace?'_ she thought as she continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto could see that the woman was gazing at him and it was really making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um excuse me Lady Alura may you please stop staring at me its making me a little uncomfortable" he said in the most respectable tone as he didn't want to offend the queen of the amazons.

The queen laughed as she stood up from her throne, "forgive me young one its just a little shocking to see a boy of your age able to wield chakra at that level."

"yeah I get that a lot" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I am the grandson of Shinigami Baa Chan and the son of Kyuubi"

Alura then gave a serious look on her face, "On to more pressing matters I've been waiting for you little one for a very long time."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean your majesty?" he asked as he wondered what the queen meant by that.

"Simple there was a prophecy about a powerful child that had a hidden power and I believe that was you." She stated as the boy noticed the blade tied to her waist. **"** I see you have noticed the Heaven's Blade that Kami forged centuries ago tied to my waist."

"I never knew aunty Kami made a blade I thought she stayed out of everything war related."

"Only if it's mortal wars, but Kami herself had helped my tribe many times. She gifted this blade to me when my tribe and I were losing our battle against the Roman Empire centuries ago. But now that the prophecy was known to the world, the blade of Kami would have to be given to the prophecy child."

"Who's the prophecy child?" Naruto asked.

"That would be you my son" Kaguya smiled. which means it has chosen you as its wielder"

Kaguya stepped forward and knelt down, "Alura-sama I was hoping to tell Naruto of this prophecy and give him the blade on his 11th birthday. Since you are its last wielder I believed that you would be the perfect teacher to teach Naruto how to wield it. Plus I could see with my power and the blade's power fused with Naru chan's own chakra it will make him a powerhouse." she explained.

The amazon queen pondered a little at what her pupil told her, _**'** hmmm if thats true than I will train Naruto to use the blade. Plus I could train him in the fire wolf Style jutsus, who knows maybe one day he will replace me as head of the wolf summons maybe even king of the amazons.'_ she thought with a smile till she cleared her throat. "Alright Kaguya I'll train him since you brought young Naruto to train here isnt that right?" she asked the goddess.

"That's right Alura-sama" Kaguya responded with a proud tone in her voice.

"Very well" she stated as she looked at Naruto. "alright Naruto lets test your abilities with that blade, are you ready tomato?" she smirked.

Naruto hearing got into the uzumaki basic taijutsu stance as he growled, "NEVER CALL ME TOMATO I HATE THAT NAME!" He then charged at Alura.

The queen's body became surrounded by golden streaks as she charged forward as well. She grabbed Naruto's arms as he was slammed into the ground.

 _'Ouch! man this lady doesn't mess around'_ Naruto thought as he got up. "Man that hurt as badly as Shizune-nee's punches."

Naruto jumped higher using his Kitsune agility that his dad taught him before he left on his training trip. He then charged towards the queen as he prepared for evasive action.

 **"Fire Style: Great Fire Rebirth Jutsu"** Yuna screamed as she took a deep breath and launched a large amount of fire that was similar to Madara Uchiha's Great Fire Destruction Jutsu but far more powerful and far more dangerous.

Naruto gasped as he quickly went through hand signs, **"Water Style: Uzumaki Raging Flood Jutsu"** A trigram appeared in front of Naruto as large amounts of raging water flooded the room, extinguishing the raging flames.

"Naruto where did you learn that jutsu?" Kaguya asked.

"I learned it from the forbidden scroll in daddys office months ago. I wanted to suprise you both." Naruto said before he appeared behind Alura and kicked her in the back of the head sending her crashing into the wall as it left a large crack.

The Queen coughed up a little blood as she looked up at Naruto with a smile, "Good Naruto very good I can see that you trained very well plus you were able to combine fuinjutsu with a water jutsu I'm very impressed." she said with tons of praise.

"Well I practiced this jutsu a lot back home" Naruto said with a smirk as he went through more hand signs, **"Death** **Chain Restraint"** he said as chains made of pure darkness erupted from his body and headed towards her.

Yuna dodged a few chains before she was completely restrained as she started to struggle, "Why..Why cant I move?" she growled as the chains squeezed her. "Damn these chains I can feel them feeding off my chakra, what's going on Naruto?" she screamed, demanding an answer.

Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of her, "its simple my baa chan gave me this gift on my 4th birthday and taught me how to use it. The Death Chain Restraint causes the Uzumaki chakra in the chains to bind the target, and upon restraint it unleashes small tendrils that attach itself to your skin and feeds off your chakra thus weakening you to a weak like state making it easier for me to finish you off." he finished explaining with a smirk.

Kaguya facepalmed with a groan. Of course Shinigami would teach her favorite grandchild a dangerous and powerful technique. She swears that the goddess of death spoils her grandson way to much.

"Give up queenie" Naruto shouted. "I dont want to hurt you"

The blonde gasped as the amazon vanished in a swirl of golden fire and reappeared behind him. Before he could move she touched the back of his neck and a jolt of lightning shocked his nervous system rendering him temporarily paralyzed.

"Like it Naruto its my specialty, its called the Amazon Sealing Style: Heavenly Touch Paralysis, once its applied to an enemy it temporarily paralyzes their nervous system thanks to electric current that surges through the seal." she laughed as Naruto sighed and forfeited the match. She smirked as she removed the seal from his body till it vanished in a poof of smoke. _**'** Kage Bunshin'_ she said with a slight gasp.

Naruto unleashed a powerful burst of wind as he swung a small dagger infused with wind chakra as he swung it hard. The dagger glew bright silver as wind headed fast towards her. She quickly folded her wings around her body to defend herself. The wind hit Yuna's body as it pushed her towards the golden gate door.

Yuna unfolded her wings and laughed, "not bad kid" she said as she got into a stance, "but you'll have to do more than that to beat me."

Naruto growled, _'this woman really knows how to get on someone's nerves'_ He then made a downward stance as he slashed the blade downwards, **"Angelic Punishment"** An arch of white energy from his dagger fired at the queen as she dodged it with intense speed and fired blazing hot feathers from her majestic wings at him. He dodged it by switching himself with a wolf statue. _'damn that was close.'_ he thought as he was really panting.

Alura howled as she turned into her wolf form and flew above the exhausted Naruto. She opened her mouth as flames started to gather into it. It was her most powerful technique the Wolf Spirit Bomb, it was similar to the Tailed Beast Bomb which Naruto began to notice. She could see Naruto slowly getting up as he stood before her with his dagger in his hands. She could see so much determination in his eyes, it was the determination of a man who would never surrender no matter that cost. As she gathered enough flames she shot the fireball towards Naruto, who rose his dagger above his head.

 **"Spirit Barrier"** he quickly said as the blade shot silver fire above Naruto and poured out a barrier shaped like a nine tails as it tails wrapped around him. When the spirit bomb connected with the barrier it caused a massive explosion which caused massive damage to the temple training ground.

"Naruto chan" Kaguya screamed as the explosion died down. She was worried that Naruto didn't survive but soon she gasped in excitement as Naruto was just fine. His spirit barrier unwrapped its tails as her son was unharmed by the blast of the queen's most powerful technique.

Naruto coughed as his kitsune spirit vanished. He collapsed to the ground as Kaguya rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, "oh Naru chan" As she started to heal his body as she could see that he took a lot of damage from the fight against Alura. She was shocked that Naruto withstood the queen's attacks and came close to defeating her which was really impressive considering his age. Many amazons from the side lines of the temple were howling and cheering after witnessing the great battle. The queen nor Kaguya or Naruto even noticed them at first when the battle started.

Alura returned to her human form as she was really bruised from the fight. She hadn't had a good fight like this in a very long time. This boy that she faced really gave her the greatest fight she ever had, plus he was now one of toughest and most respected opponents she had ever had the pleasure of fighting,

 _'man Naruto really gave me quite the fight, no one besides the Six Path Sage was able to hurt me in battle. this boy will do great things in the future'_ she smiled as she began to heal herself. After healing herself she walked over to Kaguya, who was healing her son. She then looked down at Naruto, "Excellent work, Naruto you are the second person in existence that was able to hurt me in battle, you showed me so much potential, and skill."

Naruto laughed a little, "hehe thanks Alura-sama I do my best to impress people" He winced a little as his mother was healing his wounds.

The queen knelt down to him as she smiled, "I can see that and as a reward for almost defeating me you will sign my wolf summoning contract. Plus I will be teaching you my fighting styles as well." She could see the shocked expression on his face as she giggled, "Unless of course you don't want too." she said as Naruto shook his head.

"No! No! I would love to sign your contract it would be an honor" Naruto smiled as Kaguya helped him sit up. "so where do I sign?" he asked with an excited tone.

The queen walked over to a large wolf statue behind her throne and removed a golden scroll from its jaws. She then walked back towards Naruto as she laid it down and unrolled it. As Naruto could see there was a couple of names on the scroll, he could see the names Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, Ashura Senju, Mito Uzumaki, and Sandra Namikaze. They were all the wolf summoners before him but they were all crossed out which meant they were deceased.

Before Naruto signed the contract he looked at Alura, "forgive me your majesty may I ask what your last name is? he asked.

"Of course young Naruto my full name is Alura Bloodmoon" she said in a proud voice.

"Wait your a Bloodmoon?" Naruto asked shockingly. "I thought the clan died at the hands of the Jyuubi. How are you still alive?"

The queen sighed as she sat down next to Naruto as she started to tell her story, **"** You see Naruto my clan was the first clan that was taught to wield chakra by the Six Path Sage. We were his students until the birth of his two sons Ashura Senju and Indra Uchiha." she smiled as she remembered Ashura. **"** I remember when I was a kid I loved Ashura he was such a funny guy and very kind."

"Sounds like you liked him a lot" Naruto smiled.

She nodded her head, "yes I did I loved him very much. We spent every day together, taking walks, talking about our favorite things, practicing jutsus together ooh it was love at first sight and I married him." she smiled until it dropped. "However Indra was jealous of his brother because he was in love with me also. He tried to pursue me many times but I always rejected him. It drove him insane with rage till the day after i gave birth to Ashura and my first child he killed me."

Naruto and Kaguya gasped in horror, "killed you?" Naruto gasped

Naruto was seething with rage that Indra would something so foul, so degrading to his brother's wife.

 _'Poor Alura I can't believe that Uchiha bastard would kill her just like that.'_ he thought as he was letting off some killer intent which Kaguya and Alura felt.

Alura placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, **"** I suddenly woke up in a temple where I was being healed by some winged wolves which I later discovered were the wolves of Kami. They found my dumped body in the snow bleeding to death and somehow due to me being a pure spirit they decided to gift me with the power of the wolves. However the price was high I had to become immortal and I had to give up my love for Ashura. At first I refused but when they said I could still protect Ashura and keep him safe I accepted. I may have lost the chance to be with my beloved Ashura but I always loved him." she said in a firm but proud tone as she then took a breathe. "I then visited the Six Path Sage Hagoromo and revealed to him what happened to me. He was downright furious with Indra as was Ashura when he found that his own brother killed me."

"So you gifted my son Hagoromo and I grandson Ashura Senju your contract so they could call upon you and the other wolves for help." said Kaguya.

"that's right Kaguya I did and for centuries I have helped and protected the Senju clan." she said with a warm smile. "I also helped the Uzumaki Clan since Mito signed the contract. Originally it was going to passed down to Kushina or Tsunade but fate had decided against it."

Naruto's respect for the queen grew imense as he bit his thumb and signed his name under Mito's name with his blood. Kaguya cried tears of joy that her son has gained another powerful ally for Konohagakure. After signing his name Alura rolled it up and gave it to Naruto, who proudly accepted it with open arms.

"Your majesty I am proud to be your summons summoner and I swear to you right here and now that I will rebuild my clans to its former glory that I promise you." he said as he swore on his nindo.

"What do you mean clans I thought it was only the Uzumaki clan?" She asked.

Naruto sweatdropped, "sorry I forgot to tell you my full name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Ootsutsuki-Kitsune."

"You are a Senju and a Ootsutsuki?" she asked shockingly.

Naruto nodded his head, "that's right my mother is Kaguya Uzumaki-Senju and my dad is Kurama Uzumaki aka the Kyuubi. Hes also the fifth hokage of Konohagakure."

"Well I'll be" Alura laughed.

Naruto giggled, "trust me your majesty my clans will be rebuilt soon and maybe I might make you one of my wives"

That comment alone made the proud amazon warrior queen blush madly.

"Well you'll have to prove it when your older Naruto" Alura said firmly.

"Don't worry I will" Naruto smiled.

"Well looks like it's time for us to head home now Naruto" Kaguya said before looking at Alura. "It was good seeing you again Alura"

"Like wise Kaguya" Alura smiled.

Naruto tugged on the Queens arms and motioned her down to his level. Wondering what the boy wanted the queen knelt down.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

Without getting a response the boy gave her a kiss on the cheek. The queen stood up with a hand on her cheek as she watched the boy and his mother leave the temple.

After Naruto and Kaguya left the temple after being tested by the queen. Alura declared Naruto, her greatest rival and the new summoner of the wolves which the amazons cheered and howled in praise. It was the first step of training for Naruto. But there was many other fighting styles for him to learn and she was going to be there to ensure that he did it right.

 _ **Meanwhile in Konohagakure**_

It was the start of the academy as Iruka Umino and Mizuki looked upon the potential shinobi that would one day serve and protect their village and feed the flames of the Will of Fire. The two chunins gazed upon their students, in the front row was Nejia Hyuuga, with her best friends Rock Leia, Tenten and Kita Inuzuka, the youngest daughter of Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka clan. Beside them were Yakumo Kurama, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Behind them sat the Uchiha twins Satsuki and Shira Uchiha, their usual scowls present. They were Naruto's closest friends. Next to them were Shikakaru Nara, her best friends Chohi Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, the children of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka.

As Iruka and Mizuki roll called the students they reached the last student on their list. Iruka smiled as se looked up the students, "everyone we have a fellow student joining us today and from what the Godaime told us she's quite the prodigy. Everyone please welcome Mai Senju."

The door soon opened to reveal a young girl with long brown hair that reached to her waist, she wore a dark blue shirt with the senju crest on the back along with black shorts. From what they could see she was a little shy around new people still and that was okay after all as her mom Izumi once taught her that you don't need a lot of friends just a few that you can trust.

"Hello everyone I'm Mai Senju and my dream to surpass Kyuubi my idol and become Hokage" she said in a shy but loud tone in her voice. The entire class welcomed her. Mai smiled as she felt that this was going to be the greatest day of her life, she would make Izumi proud of her and become the greatest kunoichi in the world.

 _ **Later that Afternoon**_

Two students were picking on poor Mai, pushing her around and belittling her. They called her a demon lover and a Kyuubi's slut. They even went so far as to call her a disgrace to the Senju clan. They continued laughed at her, laughed at her pain, her pleas, her fear. Soon hands wrapped around each of her wrists and each ankle as they began to beat her. Her shirt and shorts long since torn and bloody, chaffed her skin. Blood ran down her once soft skin and over patches of already dried blood. She cried loudly as she struggled against the hold. More laughter was heard as she felt a fist hit her stomach hard. She fell back to the hard stone breathless. One of the two assaulters above Mai gave a cruel laugh at her pain.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed. "please tell me!"

"You know why you filthy senju" snarled Mina as she took a kunai from her pouch and stabbed her in the leg. She smirked as she heard the Uchiha's painful screams which no one could hear thanks to the silencing seals on a shed in the forest of death where the torture was taking place.

"You worship that bastard demon Kyuubi our parents taught us people like that should know their place." The bully growled as he was about to do hand signs to perform a jutsu when his hand was grabbed by Iruka.

Mai sobbed as Iruka pulled the bully off her and demanded what was going on. The bullies explained that they were putting a demon lover in her place and that they were doing the village a favor. Iruka retorted by informing them that attacking a fellow citizen of the village was punishable by law. He told one of the teachers to bring Mai to the hospital and inform her parents of the situation. He also instructed another to inform Kyuubi of the incident.

 _ **Konohagakure: Hospital**_

She was rushed to the hospital as Shizune was alerted of the situation. Upon arrival she was taken from the teacher and placed on a stretcher and rushed into surgery. Shizune and a nurse stood on either side of her as they placed their hands over her body and emmited a light green glow from them. They stood still as they focused on the unconscious, bleeding Senju. A while later Mai's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Shizuneras the green light vanished. Shizune leaned down and asked Mai if she was feeling alright. Mai couldn't really hear her though. As for her vision, everything was a little blurred at first until she passed out once again a few seconds later. She woke up four hours later as she looked around the room to see her family and Kyuubi standing around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Shizune sama...where am I?" Mai asked.

"Your in the hospital Mai-chan" she replied.

"I...was attacked by some bullies and I didn't fight back. I feel like a failure..I'm sorry" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

Izumi leaned forward and hugged her daughter. Mai wrapped her arms around her mom's neck, holding on to her tightly. She cried into her shoulder for a good half hour before she calmed herself down. Mai's father Ceil Senju sat beside her on the bed as he looked at Mai for a few seconds before speaking.

"Mai while you were in surgery Kyuubi sama told us what happened to you and rest assure my daughter those bullies will pay dearly." Ceil promised.

Kyuubi nodded "I have already sent my Anbu to the homes of the ones responsible and had the children removed from their care. The bullies who had attacked you were brought to my office along with their parents. When I told them that I heard what happens they gave me bullshit and showed me complete disrespect. Luckily for you those bullies won't be hurting you anymore" he grinned.

"What did you do Hokage-sama?" Mai asked wondering what fate fell upon her attackers.

"The parents were put to death by my own hand and the bullies were removed from shinobi program and their chakra sealed off. They are being sent to a boarding school for civilians in the outskirts of Fire Country." Kyuubi smirked darkly.

"We thank you Kyuubi sama" Izumi Senju nee Uchiha thanked with a bow.

"Its nothing Izumi if there is one thing I hate it's bullies." The Kitsune chuckled. "Well I better get back to my office. My wife and son will be back from their training soon"

"Bye Hokage Sama and thank you" Mai smiled as the Hokage left the hospital. "I hope Naruto comes back soon too"

"Worried about your boyfriend Mai?" Izumi teased.

Mai sputtered as she blushed "W-what? N-no of course not mom h-hes just a fiend"

'Suuuuuuuure he is" her mother laughed.

"Its true mom" Mai grumbled.

"Hahahaha okay okay let's let our daughter rest Izumi dear." Ceil laughed as he took his wife out of the room.

"Pervy Kaa san" Mai grumbled as she went back to sleep.

 **Hey everyone here's the long awaited chapter of the story. I hope you all like it I worked really hard on this and it took a lot of thinking haha anyway enjoy it everyone.**


End file.
